Por tenerte a ti
by Santalia
Summary: La guerra destruyo a Malfoy, ahora que el destino le da una segunda oportunidad para volver al pasado tendrá que decidir que cambiar. Dentro de esa lista de cosas que cambiar Draco Malfoy añade una más: Arrebatar la virginidad a Hermione Granger. LEMON. Lenguaje obsceno. No para menores de 14.
1. Capítulo 1: Revertetu memorari

**¡Hola tod s! Lo primero decir que este es nuestro primer fic de Harry Potter, y nos hace mucha ilusión, porque a veces te apetece salir de lo que normalmente escribes. **

**Para quien no nos conozca somos dos chicas: Sandri y Fresi, Sandri es quien escribe y Fresi es la motivación y la Potter-enciclopedia n.n**

**En cuanto a por qué esta pareja, bueno… porque nosotras tenemos algo muy claro en los fics que escribimos y esque intentamos que en la media de lo posible nuestros personajes se comporten como lo harían los de verdad, solo que en otras circunstancias, y lo maravilloso es pensar como el chico malo se lleva a la chica buena a pesar de todo. (Sandri: ¡Es un reto! *.* Fresi :6-6U)**

**Antes de empezar con el primer capítulo vamos a hacer una serie de avisos sobre la historia(aplicable a todos los capitulos).**

**1º Los personajes y el mundo en que se mueven no nos pertenecen, lo cual es obvio si no seriamos millonarias… , son obra de J. .**

**2º Va a ver LEMON, porque quien nos conoce sabe que venimos del reino de la perversión, y quien no está avisado…**

**3ºMuertes, lenguaje obsceno, peleas… **

**4º Intentamos escribir siempre con el máximo respeto posible al autor, a los personajes y a los que leen, por eso ya os garantizamos que el fic tendrá final y no lo dejaremos a la mitad pase lo que pase, entre otras muchas cosas porque cuando escribimos un fic lo hacemos porque nos gustaría que hubiera un fic que contara esa historia, lo hacemos también para nosotras y nos gustan los finales felices. **

**5º A pesar del 3 y el 4 lo calificamos T, y no M, porque entendemos que es la misma diferencia que existe entre una novela erótica(M) y una novela romántica(T). No obstante avisamos: ****NO ES PARA MENORES DE 14****. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>_**revertetur memorari**_

"_El trío dorado llego radiante a la fiesta del tercer aniversario de la victoria sobre Voldemort, todo el que es alguien en el mundo mágico estaba allí vestido de gala._

_El héroe, Harry Potter, llego muy bien acompañado por su novia, la señorita Ginebra Weasley, todos los allí presentes pudieron apreciar el amor que se procesan y una servidora se percató además, como muchos otros presentes, del caro anillo que lucía la pelirroja en su dedo… ¿Habrá una nueva boda a la vista para la familia Weasley? ¡Sin duda seria el acontecimiento del año! Con permiso, por supuesto, de los otros dos miembros del trio, tanto Weasley como Granger, no pararon de hacerse carantoñas durante todo el baile, nunca había visto dos personas más locas de amor, a falta de unos meses para su boda, los tortolitos parecen estar viviendo ya en su luna de miel. Otro que no falto a la…"_

Draco arrugo la hoja sepia del Profeta con ira y desprecio, y lo arrojo lejos de él, Skeeter siempre había sido una pésima periodista, pero últimamente sobrepasaba sus propios límites, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir qué todo aquel que era alguien estaba en esa estúpida fiesta cuando él no había sido invitado?

Se pasó las manos por la cara, ya habían pasado tres horribles y largos años… Sus ojos grises pasearon por la estancia, el estado de lo que una vez había sido el gran y lujoso despacho de su padre, ahora representaba perfectamente la decadencia del nombre de su familia, de sus vidas… Las estanterías estaban llenas de polvo, hasta el punto que los tomos de los libros no se diferenciaban, el suelo no estaba mucho mejor, la chimenea estaba apagada y el frio calaba hasta los huesos…, también el silencio, pensó serio, lo cierto era que ya no tenía amigos que visitaran la casa, de hecho había empezado a plantearse si alguna vez los había tenido… Recordaba aun cuando los Malfoy eran respetados, casi venerados, cuando la gente se pegaba por una mirada, o una palabra de alguno de ellos… cuando eran "alguien".

¡Maldita guerra!, Se lo había arrebatado todo…, él, Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, llamado a ser el gran heredero y sucesor, del magnánimo Lucius Malfoy y de la casa de los Black, no era más que una sombra de lo que debía haber sido. Él debía ser quien saliera en las portadas, y no el maldito Potter y la manada de comadrejas, y mucho menos una hija de Muggles…

Pero la guerra lo había cambiado todo… Ya nadie quería relacionarse con el apellido Malfoy. Su padre y su madre habían dado a parar a Azkaban, su padre cumplía una condena de diez largos años, mientras que su madre quedaría libre en pocos meses…, al menos eso le consolaba. En cuanto a él… había pasado a la historia por ser el traidor de Hogwarts, el último mortifago y un cobarde…, no, nadie le había vuelto a mirar a la cara, su fortuna había sido requisada prácticamente en su totalidad, y lo único que le había librado de Azkaban era su condición de menor de edad al hacerse mortifago, y el testimonio de su madre en el que se auto inculpaba de haber "obligado" a su hijo a tomar dichas decisiones… ¡Aquello había sido un deshonor! ¡Lo habían perdido todo!

-Si tan solo pudiera volver a atrás…

Draco se levantó de la vieja silla se apoyó en una estantería, tenía hambre, sueño, frio, y un odio inmenso hacia el universo… ¿Qué mierda de universo permitía que gente como él, que tenía todo para triunfar en la vida, lo perdiera todo? ¿Y por qué esos idiotas ahora eran lo más de lo más? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta la gente que Potter solo había luchado por salvar su vida… que la comadreja era un idiota sin cerebro, y que la otra loca de los pelos era una repelente? No claro, porque ellos eran los vencedores, y él era el perdedor… Pero él no era Voldemort, él no había iniciado esa puta guerra, a él ni siquiera le importaba esa mierda, él solo quería su mundo como era, haberse graduado en Hogwarts, haber estudiado un poco más, trabajar en el ministerio, llevar sus empresas, y casarse con una chica de buena familia que le diera un heredero varón… ¡no pedía tanto!

Por Merlín, ¿Qué cojones iba a hacer el con su puta vida? No tenía dinero, ni buen nombre, ni amigos, ni familia… Draco sentía miedo al pensar en el futuro…, y si acababa trabajando con elfos domésticos? O ¿Y si las cosas iban a peor? ¿Y si santificaban a Potter? O lo que era peor a los otros dos inútiles… maldición, incluso a Longbottom… , el desánimo y la incredulidad corrieron por sus venas, por Morgana, hasta la abuela del idiota ese era un héroe mundial!

-¡JODER!- Draco golpeo la estantería con el puño de canto, el golpe le dolió, pero lo que más le molesto fue levantar el molesto polvo que se metía por su nariz haciéndole estornudar, con tan mala suerte que en uno de ellos se golpeó la frente con la estantería, Draco se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida lanzando mil improperios, ¿es que su suerte nunca iba a cambiar? Y entonces fue cuando noto el fuerte dolor ates de oír el ruido, un pesado libro había caído de la estantería hasta aterrizar en su pie derecho- LA MADRE QUE LO…- El rubio salto sobre su pie bueno y se sujetó el dolorido, miro el libro con furia, como si todos sus problemas se debieran a él, lo recogió del suelo dispuesto a despedazarlo, abrió la portada para empezar su cruel venganza arrancando hoja a hoja, pero se detuvo en seco y sus pálidas cejas se juntaron al ver como dentro del libro alguien había recortado las hojas de lo que a simple vista era un manual de finanzas mágicas y había metido en su lugar un pergamino.- ¿Qué demonios?

Draco cogió el pergamino en la mano, parecía antiguo, estaba atado por un cordel verde, camino hasta la silla y se sentó de nuevo, retiro con cuidado la cinta, ojala fuera un poder de alguna propiedad o algo así… los ojos del chico pestañearon tres veces al ver el título del pergamino.

_HECHIZO PARA VOLVER AL PASADO_

El Slytherin giro el pergamino, aquello debía ser una broma de algún mago loco, sin duda, pero aun así, bah, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, asique continuo leyendo...

_HECHIZO PARA VOLVER AL PASADO_

_Este es el hechizo número 327 del libro de magia antigua prohibido por el Gran Merlín, el Gran mago, me ha pedido que destruyamos el libro, sin embargo… ¿Cómo no guardar una copia de algo tan preciado y tan poderoso? No sé qué le sucedió al gran Merlín, ¿qué contiene este hechizo que le causo un temor tan inmenso? Pero me pidió específicamente que la página que contenía este maleficio nunca volviera a ver la luz... , dice que la vida solo da una oportunidad. Pero ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿Y si se pudiera regresar? ¿Y el mundo lo necesitara alguna vez? No, no puedo permitir que se pierda, así pues a quien le interese, y rogándole que haga un buen uso de él, paso a relatar que es necesario para cumplir el hechizo:_

_El mago que lo realice debe tener al menos cien ancestros magos que le precedan …_

-Eso no será problema… -Murmuro Draco divertido antes de continuar leyendo.

…_Deberá estar seguro de lo que hace, tener un motivo y un lugar claros a los que querer regresar, y tener en cuenta las siguientes reglas:_

_1º Todo lo que deba morir, morirá._

_2º El hechizo solo se puede usar una vez en la vida de un mago._

_3º Una vez lanzado no hay retorno. El universo solo da una oportunidad._

_Así, para cumplir el hechizo el mago puro debe recordar un momento y un lugar real, con exactitud, después deberá tomar un trozo de espejo y abrirse las venas dejando que toda su esencia abandone esta realidad, para volver a la anterior, en el último suspiro debe pronunciar las palabras:_

"_revertetur memorari__"_

Draco dejo la hoja con fastidio sobre el escritorio, menuda estupidez, ¿Quién estaría tan desesperado como para quitarse la vida? Sus labios se fruncieron, él… él lo estaba, o al menos lo estaría si hubiese garantías de que aquella tontería fuera cierta, ¿por qué claro y si te matabas y no pasaba nada? ¿Entonces que hacías? ¿Ponías una reclamación al libro ese de antes de Merlín? Bah, era absurdo, el pasado no se podía cambiar, era ilegal, inmoral, pero sobre todas las cosas era imposible sin un giratiempos, y todos ellos estaban bajo mil llaves y hechizos de protección…

¿Pero y si no lo era? Volvió a mirar la hoja… apoyada en el escritorio, ¿y si fuera cierto? A fin de cuentas, si era de la época pre-merlín, era anterior a los gira tiempos...Sonrió con desgana, si él pudiera regresar... ¿A qué momento retrocedería? ¿A su primer año en Hogwarts? Sabiendo lo que sabía seguro que era mejor que Granger… pero no le apetecía pasar otra vez por todos aquellos de cambios hormonales durante siete largos años… no, si volviera… y entonces lo recordó, volvería al maldito sexto año de Hogwarts, recordó el miedo en el maldito expreso que le llevaba a Hogwarts, miedo por lo que le habían ordenado, miedo por si alguien lo descubría, por si no era capaz, él solo pensaba en que ojala aquel maldito tren no llegara nunca a la escuela, que cualquier cosa lo detuviera… joder solo tenía dieciséis años… era un crio… si pudiera volver ahora…

Pero que estupidez estaba pensando…

-_Accio_ Whisky de fuego.

La botella se acercó hasta él, abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y comenzó su rutina, vaso a vaso, Draco comenzaba a no verlo tan estúpido, en fin, tampoco es que esa vida fuera a mejorar mucho…, no, era imposible que mejorara, de hecho…su vida iría a peor, se volvería viejo y calvo observando como el puto trio mágico ese se llenaba de gloria mientras que el luchaba por subsistir… ¡DIOS, CALVO!

La segunda botella cayó aún más rápido. Sí, definitivamente no había posibilidad de mejora en esa vida…, y para cambiarlo solo tenía que cortarse con un espejo, porque lo de los cien magos… no era ningún problema… tenía el lugar, el momento, ¿por qué no? Se levantó y camino dando tumbos hasta el espejo del pasillo, lo dejo caer al suelo y rio estúpidamente al oír el estruendo, se agacho y tomo aquel pedazo de cristal, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a reírse histéricamente, ÉL, Draco Malfoy, que desde su nacimiento lo había tenido todo, ahora ..,no tenía nada que perder...y si realmente aquello no funcionaba... nadie lo echaría de menos...

El corte dolió más de lo que esperaba, tanto que Draco comenzó a ser consciente de la sangre que caía por su brazo, del charco a su lado, de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, del cansancio que de pronto tenia, se tumbó en el suelo, apenas notaba el frio ni el dolor, solo podía recordar aquel maldito tren, aquella estación, la inseguridad, el miedo, al idiota de Goyle… oía las voces, veía las caras, notaba todo… se humedeció los labios que ahora le parecían de cartón, cerró los ojos y en un último suspiro susurro:

-_ revertetur memorari__…_

* * *

><p>Lo primero que noto fue un fuerte dolor en los ojos, los apretó y los abrió con molestia, la bruma le cegaba, volvió a pestañear, frunció el ceño cuando la bruma comenzó a retirarse y a dejarle ver lo que le rodeaba, adolescentes alborotados, tosiendo preocupados, ventanillas…, noto el ligero traqueteo en el suelo, y ese olor…<p>

-¿Draco…?-el rubio se volvió y vio a una morena muy guapa mirándole con cara de preocupación ¡Pansy Parkinson!- vamos Draco vuelve a sentarte…

Draco tomo aire, tenía que estar soñando, estaba ahí, parado mientras a su alrededor la gente se movía frenética, oía sus voces, notaba el calor, trago saliva, debía haberse quedado dormido, aquello tenía que ser un sueño… no podía estar en…¡el expreso a Hogwarts!

Asintió confundido, y camino los dos pasos que los separaban. Sin duda debía estar soñando… pero al menos no era una de sus constantes pesadillas, se asió a la barra y se sentó en aquel compartimento con Blaise y Pansy frente a él…Draco los miro conmocionado, hacía tres años que nos los veía, Pansy se había casado con un mago rico, y al que había considerado su amigo había huido a Italia después de la guerra y no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Desvió la mirada de ellos y la poso en el compartimento de enfrente, la sangre se le heló al ver a Goyle, la última vez que había estado cerca de él lo había visto morir consumido por las llamas…

-¿Estas bien? –Draco volvió los ojos a Blaise, que lo miraba preocupado -Todo esto es una locura, eh?

Locura? Aquello era más que eso… tenía que ser un sueño, rodo los ojos, todo parecía tan real… sí, estaba volviendo a sus recuerdos, aquel era el tren que le llevaba a Hogwarts para "comenzar su sexto año", tenía 16 años y estaba tremendamente asustado por el peso que le acababan de poner sobre sus hombros.

Claro que no recordaba que Blaise hubiera dicho eso… porque no lo dijo así… era él quien había hablado primero, intentando compartir parte de su carga con los que creía amigos… o al menos él lo recordaba así, claro que aquello no era la realidad, era su sueño…frunció los labios y elevo la mirada a la maldita maleta que le había pesado como una losa sobre su conciencia… asomo la cabeza en dirección contraria a la que estaba sentado, si sus recuerdos no le fallaban el inútil de Potter debía estar vigilándole… los malditos héroes… ellos tenían el camino fácil, hacer lo honorable, ser los buenos, pero claro eso era porque a ellos el malo intentaba matarles, no les había dado otra opción…

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, oh… pero ese era su sueño, y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, porque en su sueño ÉL era el protagonista…

Se levantó de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros de casa.

-¿Draco…?

El rubio no se dignó a contestar ni a darles ningún tipo de explicación, daba igual que fuera un sueño, él, príncipe de Slytherin, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones de lo que hacía… Se colocó la chaqueta negra de su traje y camino por el largo pasillo, podía notar las miradas de respeto, de temor, de admiración, y más de una de deseo… Por merlín ¡como había extrañado esa sensación!

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, para ser un sueño no estaba nada mal, avanzo varios vagones hasta llegar al compartimento que buscaba, abrió la puerta y se encontró ante una más que sorprendida Hermione Granger, que salto de su asiento como un resorte, sin duda parte de la sorpresa era porque ella sabía dónde estaba Potter y lo que pretendía…

-¿Q… qué quieres Malfoy?

Los ojos grises de Draco la escrudiñaron, como odiaba esa mirada de odio, ese cejo ligeramente fruncido, la mueca de impaciencia en los labios… Una de sus cejas rubias se elevó con desdén y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del compartimento con los brazos cruzados.

-Por dios Granger, eres aburridas hasta en mis sueños – la miro de arriba abajo- además de mojigata y frígida, ni mi mente puede imaginarte con nada ligeramente sexy…

Los ojos marrones de la chica se abrieron con indignación.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Las manos de la chica gesticulaban sin parar- ¿te has vuelto loco del todo? ¿A mí que me importa cómo me imagines en tus sueños hurón pervertido? – Una leve ceja castaña y la comisura derecha de sus labios ascendieron- además creía, oh su alteza, que el príncipe de Slytherin no soñaba con sangres-sucias como yo…

A Draco le molesto su comentario, pero bueno, es que ni si quiera en sus sueños ella podía callarse y comportarse como…, bueno como una mujer en un sueño de un hombre, en vez de que como la sabelotodo que era… su mente le juagaba malas pasadas…

-Obviamente los sueños no se eligen, si pudiera habría elegido a otra, o te habría puesto más pecho o menos ropa… Oh! Y te abría elegido muda, creo que ganarías mucho como mujer.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiero que estar en tus sueños? Además si lo que quieres es una mujer idiota o con más…- La castaña alzo la barbilla orgullosa y Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante su reacción sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir- curvas, solo tienes que largarte lejos de mí, tienes todo un mundo para buscarla…

-Si bueno, ya sé que cualquier mujer del mundo podría ser mejor que tú… pero da la casualidad de que tú estás aquí y ahí una cosa que siempre he querido hacer.

Dicho lo cual, cubrió los dos pasos que los separaban, se paró justo frente a ella, el sujeto por la cintura para pegarla a él y con la otra mano sujeto su nuca para evitar que se separase y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

No había mentido, desde que las niñas le habían empezado a llamar la atención, la estúpida hija de muggles siempre había estado presente en sus fantasías, era un castigo divino, la odiaba porque le gustaba, la odiaba porque ella lo despreciaba y prefería a Potter o a Weasley, la odiaba porque sus padres eran seres inferiores, ¡muggles! Y aun así ella siempre se había creído la gran cosa, la más lista, pero sobretodo la odiaba porque había sido la única chica del mundo que no podria tener ,y aun así… le gustaba. Y eso lo enfurecía.

Los labios de la chica estaban fuertemente unidos, y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero aun así los labios de ella se le antojaban cálidos, y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto, el sueño era cada vez mejor, abrió ligeramente los labios y rozo su labio de abajo con lengua, entonces noto como ella se tensaba aún más, como la respiración de ella se aceleraba, y como luchaba aún más por separase de él, pero a él le daba igual, necesitaba más de ella, quería besarla mejor, como a él le gustaría, si tan solo…

-¡JODER¡- Draco noto el dolor en su pie izquierdo, ella había elevado su pie y lo había dejado caer sobre el de él con todas sus ganas, se separó de ella y cojeo dos pasos hacia atrás- ¿Pero qué te crees…

-¡NO MALFOY! ¿QUÉ TE CREES TÚ? –Draco frunció el ceño,¡ era una frígida hasta en sus sueños!. Hermione saco su varita y lo apunto con ella- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ¿me oyes? ¡O no respondo!

Draco la miro con odio, ¿ quién se creía para despreciarlo así en su propio sueño? Ahora sí que se iba a... Entonces noto el dolor, y su mirada cambio a la más absoluta y genuina sorpresa, no… no podía ser, y sin embargo, le había dolido, mucho, tanto como para despertarle… tanto como para…

-Granger, pellízcame.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron y su sonrojo acabo convirtiéndose en un rojo brillante.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Eres un hurón pervertido, no sé qué demonios te gusta que te hagan pero yo no..

-JODER Granger, te lo digo en serio, haz el puto favor de pellizcarme, o golpéame si no,-necesitaba estar seguro - ¡vamos golpéame!

-No voy a entrar en tus extrañas fantasías, vete a alguna de esas amiguitas que tienes y diles que… que te golpeen o te pellizquen o lo que sea que te guste que te hagan.

-¡Por Merlín! Es que hasta golpearme te cuesta tanto, si no recuerdo mal no será la primera vez que me agredes físicamente.

-¡es diferente! Entonces te lo merecías, y yo… ¡perdí el control!- La chica pareció confusa- Claro que si hubiera sabido que eso te gustaba yo no…

-¿Y ahora no me lo merezco?- Muy bien, pues haría por merecerlo- ¡te he besado a la fuerza! Y sabes que Granger, ha sido lo más asqueroso que he hecho en mi vida, eres una frígida, no solo no tienes…

El "Splash", el hormigueo en su cara, el dolor, la miro consternado ¡no estaba soñando! , seguía ahí, joder seguía ahí, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, le faltaba el aire, sentía nauseas, apoyo la mano en la pared para mantenerse de pies, las rodillas le fallaban, no podía ser, no podía ser…

-¿Malfoy?- Draco pestañeo y la miro como si fuera un fantasma, porque para él eso era, eso eran todos ellos… trago saliva con dificultad.- ¿Estas bien? Quizás no debí darte tan fuerte…

El rubio tomo aire, y se pasó la mano por la cara, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que pensar, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿ Que se suponía que tenía que hacer? Se incorporó, y la miro confundido.

-Dejalo Greanger.

Se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se chocó con los ojos sorprendidos de Ron Weasley, ¡ lo que le faltaba!

-Aparta.

Weasley se apartó y alzo una ceja.

-¿Quién se ha muerto Malfoy? – Draco lo miro aterrado, ¿qué? Pues para empezar tu hermano gilipollas, eso le hubiera gustado decirle, sin embargo estaba ahí, mirándole asustado, porque viajar en el tiempo era un delito imperdonable… - Como vas de luto…

Draco suspiro molesto, tenía que haber sabido que el idiota de la comadreja no sabría nada… Se colocó el traje antes de mirarlo con desprecio.

-Se llama estilo, Comadreja, pero eso es algo que tú desconoces totalmente…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hacia Malfoy aquí?<p>

Hermione se sonrojo aún más y desvió la mirada de la de Ron, se dejó caer en el sillón, y miro por la ventanilla sin mirar.

-Solo vino a molestar…

Ron gruño y sentó frente a ella.

-Nació para molestar, ¿crees que se huele algo? –Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no sabía si era por su encuentro con el Slytherin o porque Ron se explicaba como un libro cerrado pero no entendía a que se refería… -Ya sabes, a que sabemos dónde fue y que le vigilamos, -Oh eso…- ¿Estas bien? Estas muy callada

Hermione asintió, pero no estaba bien, se aclaró la garganta.

-Es solo dolor de cabeza.

Mintió, no le gustaba mentir a sus amigos, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? Que Draco Malfoy había aparecido de la nada, le había dicho que la veía en sueños, le había robado un beso y luego le había dicho que lo golpeara… no claro que no, ¿Quién se lo iba a creer? Ni ella misma se lo creería si no fuera porque aun notaba la presión de sus labios sobre ella, sus profundos ojos mirándola de cerca, su respiración, su cuerpo, su… oh dios mío, Hermione suspiro, noto su corazón volver a latir con fuerza, ¡aquello era una locura! Tenía que hacer de cuenta que nunca había pasado. Sin duda alguna, Malfoy había pasado por algún episodio psicótico y lo había pagado con ella, no tenía otra explicación, por qué si no iba a besarla, él que se había tirado seis largos años avergonzándola y ridiculizándola…pero la había besado a ella… de todas las chicas de Hogwarts que iban en aquel tren¡ la había besado a ella!, contuvo una sonrisa, oh, si tan solo pudiera restregárselo a Parkinson…

De pronto recordó la mirada que había tenido después, cuando le había pedido que lo golpeara, realmente parecía asustado, no, era más que eso, parecía al borde del colapso… frunció el ceño, el parecía muy pesado con lo del sueño quizás era sonámbulo o le habían hechizado para que hiciera aquello… eso podía tener sentido si no fuera porque nadie que no fuera Harry, o ella, o algún profesor loco, tendría el valor suficiente para lanzar un hechizo contra el gran y maravilloso Draco Malfoy…

A ella no le parecía que fuera tan gran cosa… estaba cansada de oír a Lavender y a Parvati hablar de él…, de ver a las niñas suspirando a su paso… no entendía que le veían… Bueno puede que el primer o segundo año ella estuviera un poco… pero muy, muy poco, colgada de él… al fin de al cabo era un niño llamativo… rubio con aquellos enormes ojos claros y con esa porte regia… pero ahora… bueno, ahora seguía siendo rubio, y seguía teniendo aquellos enormes ojos claros, grises, y esa porte regia, nariz fina, boca pequeña, ojos grandes, pero… bueno era muy delgado, aunque estaba bien proporcionado… pero era delgado… Hermione se frustro¿ lo único que podía decir de Malfoy en su contra era que era delgado? ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Bueno!... podía admitir que físicamente no era… desagradable del todo, pero era un subnormal, y un clasista, un snob cruel y prepotente, cobarde, frio, vanidoso, mujeriego, creído…. Sí, su lista de adjetivos era bastante extensa, suspiro tranquilizándose, sí, gracias a eso, sus gustos habían cambiado…

Miro por el rabillo de ojo a Ron que leía ensimismado una especie de comic…, sí, eso era lo que ella quería, un chico bueno, valiente, noble, cálido, un poco torpe y distraído pero que la inspirara… ternura. ¿Por qué eso era el matrimonio, no? Un contrato entre dos personas que se juraban quererse y respetarse hasta el final de sus días… tenían hijos… esas cosas… aunque no se imaginaba besando a Ron… incluso una parte de ella se rebelaba ante la idea, por supuesto lo había pensado más de una vez… cuando se imaginaba como seria su vida juntos, pero… una parte de ella lo veía casi incesto, como si besara a Harry…se había criado con ellos, había compartido llantos, aventuras, risas, juegos… eran como hermanos… Pero, también era verdad que aparte de ellos Hermione no consideraba plausible a ningún otro hombre para compartir su vida…

Se imaginó compartiéndola con Malfoy, casi le dio la risa al imaginarse la escena, estarían todo el día discutiendo y gritándose, aunque después de aquel beso… quizás si podía imaginarse las noches… se imaginaba en sus brazos peleando por llevar el control de los besos, se imaginaba vencida en ocasiones, siendo arrastrada por la pasión, besada por todas las partes de su cuerpo, se imaginaba acogiendo a Draco en su interior… El calor cubrió su cuerpo y una presión invadió su vientre, oh señor, su cara se puso colorada, como se le ocurría pensar en esas cosas con Malfoy, ¡y delante de Ron!

No había duda Malfoy le había contagiado la locura…

* * *

><p>Draco apenas había vuelto a hablar, había estado sumido en sus pensamientos el resto del camino. No todos los días te daban una segunda oportunidad para cambiar tu vida… El problema era ¿Cómo, qué y cuándo cambiar?<p>

El tren se detuvo en la estación, Pansy lo miro preocupada.

-¿Bajas?

-Ir bajando, ahora voy…

-Seguro …qué estás bien?

Draco asintió.

-Iré enseguida.

No muy convencida la morena abandono el vagón, y Draco se quedó solo. Bueno solo…, alzo una ceja y miro al pasillo donde sabía que Potter estaba tumbado bajo su estúpida capa de invisibilidad… suspiro cansado, como si llevara sobre los hombros la pesada carga del mundo. claro que realmente sí la llevaba, porque ahora él sabía quién viviría y quien moriría, sabia quien ganaría aquella batalla, conocía el futuro, y podía cambiarlo, de hecho en aquel preciso momento ya lo había cambiado..., porque había besado al estúpido ratón de biblioteca de Granger, ¡joder! Como si tener que decidir el curso de la historia no fuera suficiente encima tenía que lidiar con haber besado a la sabelotodo... los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sádica sonrisa. Seguro que estaba alucinada, ¿y si ahora que sabía a qué sabía un Malfoy la comadreja se le quedaba pequeño? Sonrió más abiertamente, ¿y si ya no eran la aburrida y perfecta pareja que hubieran sido? Puede que aquello no estuviera tan mal... Además él estaba jugando ahora una partida donde sabía que cartas llevaba cada quien... esta vez no podía perder.

Si, evitaría que su madre fuera a Azkaban, que su fortuna se perdiera, ¡sería un héroe! Se levantó,, y miro con cierto odio aquella estúpida bolsa que le había traído tantos problemas en lo que ahora le parecía otra vida... se acercó al final del vagón para cerrar la puerta antes de tomarla, y la vio, su corazón se detuvo un segundo ,Granger lo miraba confusa, sonrojada y un poco molesta, hasta que el idiota de Weasley apretó su brazo y la urgió a acompañarlo…!estúpido! cerró la puerta molesto y bajo la persiana, ese pobretón gilipollas… si él supiera que había besado a su futura novia… bah! Se acercó de nuevo a la maldita bolsa y la tomo ,camino hasta la puerta, se detuvo justo antes de abrir, se mordió el labio para no sonreír, tomo la varita y en voz baja pronuncio el hechizo. Camino por el pasillo hasta donde sabía que estaba el chico, aparto la estúpida capa de invisibilidad y golpeo a "San" Harry Potter con toda su rabia. ¡Para una cosa que había disfrutado del pasado...!

-¡Hijo de puta, que fácil fue para ti todo!

* * *

><p>-¿ Así que lo sabía? Quizás por eso el idiota de Malfoy fue a nuestro compartimento...<p>

Hermione vio como Harry fruncía el ceño ante la hipótesis de Ron y se volvía hacia ella.

.¿Malfoy vino fue a nuestro compartimento?

Hermione trago saliva, no quería hablar de aquello, pero si Malfoy había descubierto que Harry lo vigilaba quizás Ron tenia razón y había ido para ver donde estaba su amigo... Aunque aquello despertaba en ella una especie de desilusión ilógica...

-Sí, fue cuando os fuisteis a prepararlo todo... pero no parecía sospechar nada, ni siquiera me pregunto dónde estabais...

Harry la miro pensativo.

-¿Y entonces para qué otra cosa iba a ir ahí?

Lanzo una mirada de odio a Ron, porque no podía simplemente hacerla caso. ¿ Qué se suponía que iba a decir ahora?

-Creo...- Sus ojos castaños rodaron y se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar, no tenía muy claro lo que iba a decir, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría en aquel momento.- que no estamos enfocando bien el tema.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tema?

¡Dios que exasperante era a veces!

-Pues el tema de que hemos dado por hecho que Malfoy es un mortifago y que es la clave para llegar los planes de quien vosotros ya sabéis.

Harry la miro serio.

-Tú viste lo mismo que nosotros. Y también has sido tú la que has dicho que se comportaba de un modo extraño. Malfoy trama algo, lo sé.

-¡Pero no lo sabemos! Y Malfoy siempre se ha comportado de un modo extraño...- De eso ella estaba totalmente segura. Y más después de aquel beso..., noto la sangre arremolinándose en sus mejillas y sacudió al cabeza, tenía que quitarse eso de la cabeza.- Además quizás por estar pendientes de Malfoy estamos perdiéndonos algo...

-¿Algo como qué?

-¡No lo sé!

Harry alzo una ceja.

-Sabes... si no te conociera diría que estas defendiendo a Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué?! – Las pupilas de Hermione se dilataron- eso es la mayor estupidez que has dicho en tu vida Harry Potter. Yo... – Hermione tomo aire, no debía enfadarse tanto, odiaba enfadarse con los idiotas de sus amigos, y sobre todo por Malfoy- no tengo ni un solo motivo para defender a esa serpiente arrastrada, es más te recuerdo que yo he sido su blanco favorito de insultos durante los últimos seis años. Le ODIO, y por nada del mundo yo le defendería. Pero debemos ser cuidadosos y no dar cosas por sentado. Porque solo Merlín sabe qué demonios estará pasando por la oxigenada cabeza de ese idiota en estos momentos.

* * *

><p>Su cabeza era un completo caos. ¡Maldita puta cena de bienvenida! Con tantos gritos no podía pensar con claridad. Apoyo la barbilla sobre su mano y trato de concentrarse una vez más.<p>

Los hechos estaban claros, de alguna manera el maldito hechizo había funcionado. Y ahora estaba en Hogwarts, con 16 años, y sabiendo el futuro. Bien, eso estaba claro, lo que haría a partir de ese momento no tanto. Quizás debería hacer una lista de cosas que quisiera cambiar. Sí, eso sonaba muy lógico. Le ayudaría a ordenar sus ideas.

1º No sería un perdedor. Nunca más. No tenía muy claro como... pero, esta vez se encargaría de ser él el héroe, al fin de al cabo según la profecía todo lo que tenía que morir moriría, y eso incluía al todo poderoso señor oscuro.

2º No perdería su fortuna. Tendría que convencer a sus padres de alguna manera de que se quedaran lo más alejados posible de las primeras filas del siniestro ejército. Bueno... para su padre ya era tarde, pero si su madre lo conseguía podía ser su regente hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

3ºTenía que tener mucho cuidado con que cambiaba porque el sabía que iba a pasar según él se había comportado, pero ¿y si hacia algo que cambiaba totalmente la situación? ¿Y si esa situación se volvía en su contra? No... Tendría que ir con cuidado... y elegir muy bien que cambiar y que no. Giro la vista a Goyle, siempre que lo miraba algo en él se encogía... No podía evitar su muerte... pero quizás podía evitar que fuera de esa manera..., no sabía porque pero morir quemado en el fuego que tú mismo has propiciado le parecía una mierda de muerte. Y no es que le importara especialmente, pero puede que así no se sintiera culpable por las noches...

Vale, teniendo claro esos tres puntos ahora venía lo complicado ¿Cómo?

-Alumnos...

Draco pestañeo, el jaleo a su alrededor había cesado, Dumbledore se había levantado de su asiento y estaba decidido a dar aquel emotivo discurso que sin el saberlo sería el último que daría... Se mordió el labio y sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda, había sido la peor decisión de su vida, la más difícil, y aun así no había sido capaz de matarlo... bajo la mirada a la mesa sin prestar a tensión a las palabras del viejo. No tenía alma de asesino, no quería ser un asesino... apretó los dientes decidido. No lo seria.

Levanto la vista y noto un par de miradas sobre él, no era raro que la gente lo mirara, después de todo aquella era su escuela, y él era si no el más, uno de los dos o tres chicos más populares de allí. Pero en ese momento las miradas no eran de deseo, o miedo. El idiota de Potter lo miraba fijamente, como si esperara que en cualquier momento se levantara de la mesa corriendo y gritando "soy un mortifago", gilipollas. La siguiente mirada venia de su lado, unos ojos marrones lo miraban de manera ceñuda. Draco la miro fijamente y la sonrió con suficiencia, no podía evitarlo, era demasiado genial fastidiarla. Como era de esperar "doña sabelotodo" enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y giro la cara indignada. No podía dejar de sonreír. Merlín, si solo la había dado un beso... y no su mejor beso... de pronto se preguntó, como sería besar a Granger de verdad, que haría ese pequeño ratón remilgado si la besara bien, si introdujera su lengua fuertemente en su boca, si pegara su cuerpo al suyo, si sus salivas y alientos se mezclaran, como sonarían sus gemidos cuando la tocara...

¡Mierda! Draco maldijo en voz baja a sus instintos más básicos, no era momento de empalmarse, aquello no iba a pasar, el universo no le había dado una segunda oportunidad para tirarse a Granger, no, además la muy estúpida acabaría con el pelo zanahoria, y luego decían que era la bruja más lista de su tiempo...

No, él tenía que concentrarse, lo primero era pensar como ser un héroe... para ello tendría que estar del lado de los ganadores, porque nadie se hacía un héroe si su bando no ganaba... como mucho podía ser un mártir, pero él no tenía alma de sacrificado.

Muy bien, pensó con fastidio, eso solo le dejaba una opción, tendría que unirse al puto ejercito de Dumbledore, o como coño se llamaran los idiotas que se oponían al señor oscuro. El problema era que él ya tenía la marca oscura, y él tenía ventaja porque sabía los planes de su señor, pero esos planes también le incluían a él... y él no podía ir y decir "oye, que ya no quiero estar en tu equipo, que me voy al otro", al menos no sin que Voldemort lo matara, o lo torturara al menos hasta que el estúpido de Potter lo matara...

No..., tenía que encontrar a alguien que entendiera lo importante que era estar en ambos lados, alguien que pudiera meterle en el bando de los idiotas, y que no se asustara de que estuviera en el bando de los malos... alguien... sus ojos plata se encontraron con los oscuros y serios ojos de Snape. Eso era, el viejo había aceptado el doble juego de Snape, asique porque no el suyo, ¿no era eso lo que le había dicho en aquella torre cuando pensaba que podía matarlo? Le había dicho que le recordaba a alguien, que aún no era tarde, que podía ayudarle... Pero no podía decirle como sabía lo que sabía, ni todo lo que sabía. No podía descubrir su jugada tan rápido.

Noto una palmada en su espalda y se volvió.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? ¿No piensas comer nada?

Draco miro a Pansy que lo miraba afligida, casi parecía preocupada, de hecho si él no supiera la verdad, incluso habría jurado que lo estaba, pero él sabía que no era su amiga, que cuando las cosas se habían puesto feas había huido. Un rictus de asco y suficiencia apareció en su cara y desvió la mirada con poco interés.

-Claro, solo pensaba en mis cosas.

Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha hambre, estaba demasiado eufórico, demasiado nerviosos pensando en todo lo que podía cambiar... tomo una manzana verde de una de las bandejas y comenzó a comer calmadamente, pensando con cada bocado como le iba a cambiar la vida.

El resto de la cena paso más rápido de lo que recordaba, no tener que pensar como matar al viejo le quitaba ansiedad al asunto. Se levantó rápidamente, quería llegar al despacho de Dumbledore sin que nadie le viera.

-¿Vas algún lado Malfoy?

Malfoy se giró, vaya... ¡puto trio de oro de los cojones! Siempre tenía que estar detrás de él. ¿Es que no podían dejarlo vivir tranquilo? Ahora estaban en el mismo bando... bueno, más o menos. Miro cansado a Potter y a Wesley que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Potter... ¿qué coño quieres ahora? Tengo prisa. Asique tú y tu novio pelirrojo podéis decirme lo que sea e ir a daros besos o lo que sea que hacéis vosotros dos todo el día juntos.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Draco ignoro al sonrojado pelirrojo que le gritaba, y fijo la vista en los ojos verdes que lo miraban furiosos.

-¿Dónde vas?

-No es asunto tuyo...

-¿y si lo fuera?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos fingiendo escandalizarse.

-Potter estoy completamente abrumado por tu declaración, sé que soy irresistible, pero así... delante de tu novio... me sabe mal, pero tengo que rechazarte, no me gustan los hombres.

-¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Draco miro a Weasley, realmente iba a darle un ataque, estaba completamente rojo...

-Lo que tú digas,- se cruzó de brazos, aquello le divertía demasiado- llámalo como quieras, amantes, pareja...

-¡ES MI AMIGO! ¡SOLO MI AMIGO! Pero sabes qué Malfoy tú nunca sabrás lo que es eso, porque tú no tienes ni un puto amigo de verdad.

En otro momento, en cualquier otro momento, aquel estúpido comentario le hubiera resbalado, y le hubiera contestado con otro insulto desbastador, pero ahora... le dolió. Y no iba a permitir que un Weasley le hiciera daño...

-¿Y tú que tienes que decirme asqueroso? Como te atreves a hablarme, ¡tú no sabes lo que es estrenar nada! ¡TODO, lo que tienes en tu vida ha pasado por manos de otros antes!

Los ojos azules centellearon y el estúpido gigante dio un paso adelante, bien, le había devuelto el golpe. Potter lo detuvo rodeándolo con los brazos.

-No todo lo que tengo en la vida Malfoy... ¡TENGO AMIGOS, GENTE QUE ME QUIERE! ¡Y tú nunca tendrás nada de eso!

Draco noto como la sangre se calentaba y corría con fuerza por su cuerpo, apretó los puños. Ni siquiera era consciente de la multitud de personas que los rodeaban observando la escena, esperando el próximo golpe de Malfoy.

-Podría tener cualquier cosa que tu tuvieras Weasley, porque TÚ no tienes nada de valor. Eres una pobre comadreja.

Draco noto como Potter se tensaba aún más en su intento de detener a su amigo, en ese momento hasta esperaba que se soltara, era mucho más rápido que el idiota ese con su varita, y oh, iba a disfrutar tanto maldiciéndolo…

-Déjalo Ron, no merece la pena. –Draco observo el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña ponerse frente al pelirrojo y empujarlo con sus manos hacia atrás. Se volvió a mirarlo con aquella mirada de superioridad y asco.- No sabe de lo que está hablando, hay cosas que no se pueden tener solo por ser un Malfoy.

Draco achico los ojos, todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, estaba claro que ahora su ira se descargaría contra la insolente muchacha. Y lo estaba haciendo, el rubio solo oía su corazón latir fuertemente en el pecho, los odiaba, odiaba a cada uno de ellos, tan perfectos, tan dignos, tan por encima de todo el mundo, de él… Muy bien, trago saliva, le demostraría a Granger que no había nada que un Malfoy no pudiera tener, y a Weasley que todo lo que él quería seria de usado, sonrió diabólicamente, acababa de añadir un punto más a su lista de cosas por hacer:

-Arrebatarle la virginidad a Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues hasta aquí… Sí, es una locura escribir tres fics a la vez, pero a veces la inspiración te alcanza, y lo que es peor es mejor escribir cuando tienes ganas que por obligación… no sé si me entienden, de todos modos no preocuparos, todos los fics tendrán final ^.^ lo único que perdemos horas de sueño (sobretodo Sandri). Por lo demás espero que les guste, y ya sabéis cualquier cosa RR, que siempre las tenemos en cuenta. <strong>


	2. Capítulo 2:Tensión sexual no resuelta

**¡Hola a tod s! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR EL APOYO, POR LAS RR, POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. En serio GRACIAS. Espero no haber tardado mucho en subir la actualización, supongo que no, además el capítulo es bastante largo... (Si me dejan hubiera seguido hasta acabar la historia XD jajaja) Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, n.- Ya me diréis. **

**PD. Si me he comido alguna falta o alguna coma, perdonarme… de verdad que intento limpiarlo .**

**Sandri.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Tensión sexual no resuelta<strong>

Draco estaba frente a la entrada del despacho del estúpido de Dumbledore dando vueltas, dudando si entrar o no, ¡y todo porque el subnormal de Weasley le había enfurecido! Y ahora no se acordaba de que era lo que le iba a decir al viejo, o de cómo se lo iba a decir, ahora solo podía pensar en joderle la vida a la maldita comadreja, bueno..., más bien en joder a su futura y perfecta novia. ¡¿Pero quién se había creído ese segundón?! ¡¿Cómo osaba hablarle así?! Si no fuera el mejor amigo del puto Harry Potter no sería nadie, un Weasley más, y merlín sabía que había demasiados como para prestarle atención a ese idiota.

Se detuvo, y tomo dos grandes bocanadas de aire. El ambiente de aquella noche era frio, los ánimos de los estudiantes ante el inminente y mal-encubierto regreso del señor oscuro hacia que los largos pasillos se volvieran más sobrecogedores. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él tenía otras prioridades, la marca en su brazo era un buen recordatorio de ello. Lo primero era lo primero, tenía que ver cómo conseguir estar en el bando vencedor sin que los perdedores intentaran matarlo por traidor.

Sí, ese era un buen argumento, para dejar apartado durante unos momentos la rabia contra ese don nadie. Ahora tenía que convencer al viejo, sin que se diera cuenta de las cartas que manejaba... Y aquello no era fácil, puede que Dumbledore fuera un anciano decrepito, pero no era idiota...

Trago saliva, y camino hasta la gárgola que protegía la entrada al despacho, anuncio su llegada y un segundo después se apartó para recibirle.

Ascendió por las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al interior de la estancia que parecía vacía, solo las llamas a medio apagar de la chimenea constataban que allí hubiera o hubiese habido alguien, Draco estiro el cuello intentando llegar a todas las partes de la estancia.

-Señor Malfoy- Draco salto como un resorte asustado cuando oyó la grave voz a su espalda.- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? Y a estas horas... supongo que será algo importante...

Dumbledore pasó frente a él y se dirigió al sillón detrás del gran escritorio. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, pero Draco declinó la invitación, estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentarse. Carraspeo intentando recuperar la voz y la calma, alzo orgullosamente la barbilla.

-Creo que ya se lo imagina.

El director pestañeo sorprendido.

-Me temo que no le entiendo, joven Malfoy.

Draco apoyo su peso sobre la pierna derecha con un cansancio fingido y cruzo los brazos.

-Sé que su tiempo en este mundo es limitado.

Dumbledore sonrió ante aquello.

-Bueno, me temo que el de todos nosotros lo es...

Malfoy chasqueo la lengua, ya estaba el viejo dando lecciones y haciéndole quedar como un idiota, él quería haberlo dicho con tiento, pero bueno, si él lo prefería así…

-Sé que se muere- El poco color que tenía despareció de las mejillas del anciano, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su sonrisa murió. Draco no pudo evitar alzar la comisura derecha de sus labios, vaya, vaya, por fin tenía su atención.- Y no me venga con cursilerías de que todos nos morimos..., sé que a usted le queda muy poco tiempo. Menos que a los demás. Y lo sabe.

Dumbledore pareció escrutarlo unos instantes, luego se recostó débilmente y lo miro con auténtica curiosidad.

-¿Puedo preguntarle como lo ha sabido?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Cómo lo haya sabido es lo de menos en este momento. Lo importante es que lo sé.

-Muy bien Malfoy, pero espero que sepa que vivimos tiempos convulsos, una noticia así podría desestabilizar la armonía de la escuela, espero por el bien de sus compañeros y compañeras contar con su más absoluta discreción en este tema.

Draco alzo una ceja esta vez acompañando a la comisura de sus labios. Si él supiera... ¡él podía decirle la convulsión que iba a causar el anuncio de su muerte! Pero aquel recuerdo le trajo otro sin poder evitarlo. Su ceja bajo y la boca se volvió una fina línea al recordar al viejo director cayendo desde la torre, sus suplicas para que no lo matara... trago saliva con dificultad y se humedeció los labios.

-Tranquilo, no he venido aquí por eso. No tengo intención de anunciar su muerte.

-¿Y a qué ha venido?

-En teoría, a matarlo.

Lo dijo sin pestañear, y ambas miradas se encontraron en lo que parecieron una eternidad, ahí estaba, había dicho la verdad, y ahora el anciano estaba asumiendo la noticia de que uno de sus alumnos fuera un sicario del lord oscuro y tuviera como misión acabar con su vida. Estaba cara a cara con su verdugo.

-¿En teoría?

Draco asintió solemne.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo.

Dumbledore alzo las cejas blancas y pobladas sorprendido.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué?

-No quiero ser un asesino.

-No sabe cómo me alegra oírle decir eso. Estoy muy orgulloso de usted.

Draco sintió nauseas. ¿En serio? ¿Eso le funcionaba con Potter? Así de fácil. Él tomaba la decisión, él se enfrentaba a una más que probable horrible muerte, pero debía sentirse reconfortado porque el director de su escuela estaba orgulloso de él…

-Sí, estoy seguro de ello...- Draco descruzo los brazos y comenzó a subirse la manga despacio- Pero tenemos un problema. – Su tatuaje comenzó a aflorar, y una serpiente oscura, que salía de una calavera, serpenteaba en su antebrazo. Vio el miedo en los ojos del hombre, como susurro un apenas audible "la marca tenebrosa...", seguido de una enorme preocupación que lo invadía. – Si no lo mato, él me matara a mí, y a mi familia. De hecho podría matarnos a todos solo por lo que le acabo de revelar.

Lentamente Dumbledore asintió, se tocó su espesa barba meditando en silencio.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado..., pero le garantizo que haré todo lo posible para que usted y su familia salgan ilesos de esta situación.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso. – y aquí venia su momento de actuación. Apretó los puños y los dientes como si aquello le estuviera doliendo, como si tratara de controlarse.- Si he venido a decírselo no es solo por buscar su protección señor.

-Tiene toda mi atención señor Malfoy.

-Creo que la única solución para salvarme a mí y a mi familia es que el señor oscuro muera, y sus secuaces sean enterrados en Azkaban. Y no sé ofenda, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la seguridad de mi familia- Y la mía- está en juego. Y menos aún si depende de Harry Potter o del estúpido de Weasley.

Dumbledore ladeo la cabeza observándolo de nuevo, como si quisiera leer a través de él. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que parecer decidido, porque asustado ya estaba, tenía que convencer al viejo de que el único motivo por el que estaba en aquello era ese. Su familia, bueno, y su negativa a ser un asesino. Finalmente la cabeza del director bajo en señal de asentimiento.

-Sera un honor que luche a nuestro lado. Sin duda alguna ha elegido el bando correcto señor Malfoy.

Draco sonrió y asintió solemne, intentando mantener a raya la emoción que corría por sus venas. ¡Acababa de cambiar el rumbo de la historia!

* * *

><p>La sala común de Gryffindor aun rebosaba vida a pesar de la hora, la gente llenaba los mullidos sofás y se reunía en grupos, las voces y las carcajadas inundaban el lugar. Las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione estaban en uno de esos círculos sonrientes, por eso Ginny y Hermione habían decidido ir al cuarto de esta última para su habitual charla de chicas. Hermione agradecía mucho esas charlas, ella..., lo cierto era que no tenía, ni había tenido muchas amigas, de hecho solo consideraba amiga a Ginny, y puede que a Luna, pero... Luna era especial, por lo que era más complicado tener ese tipo de charlas con ella.<p>

No es que no pudiera hablar con Harry y con Ron de cualquier cosa, pero había cosas que le gustaba más hablar con otra chica. Por ejemplo de chicos, como era el caso.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

Hermione miro sorprendida, pero con una gran sonrisa, la cara pecosa de su amiga. Ginny sonreía triunfante.

-Hermione tengo 6 hermanos, sé de lo que hablo.- Se colocó un mechón de pelo naranja tras la oreja.- Veras los chicos son todos idiotas. Está claro que mi hermano no se ha enamorado del gran intelecto de Fleur.- Al decir el nombre de su futura cuñada la nariz pecosa se arrugo en una muestra de deprecio.- A los chicos solo les importa una cosa... Por eso te lo digo, deberías cuidarte más, no sé… recortarte la falda o algo así, eres muy bonita. Estoy seguro que mi hermano Ron entraría en parada cardiorrespiratoria si te viera más arreglada.

Hermione dudo, pero aun así sonrió ante la idea, Ginny tenía un concepto muy elemental, pero a la vez muy acertado de los hombres, después de todo ¡vivía, literalmente, rodeada de ellos! A veces la envidiaba, ojala ella tuviera el valor que tenía ella para tratar a los hombres... Pero, bueno, tampoco es que fuera su máxima propiedad en la vida, estaba claro que su condición de adolescente hacia que sintiera curiosidad por los chicos, hormonalmente era completamente normal, y socialmente estaba en la edad en que comienzan los enamoramientos. Sí, todo era perfectamente lógico, pero eso no iba a suponer que ella cambiara su manera de ser, ella era así, la gustaba el uniforme ancho, era más cómodo, y no, por mucho que lo intentaba, Merlín maldijera la humedad de escocia, no conseguía que su pelo se quedara todo lo bien que quería y tendía al odiado encrespamiento, pero no por ello pensaba tirarse horas delante del espejo para arreglarlo, había problemas muchísimo mayores, ¡tenía que estudiar! apenas tenía tiempo para preparar las materias del año siguiente...

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón, aunque yo creo que lo bueno es que se enamore de ti, ya sabes…tal como eres.

Ginny elevo los ojos al cielo y se dejó caer en la cama abatida.

-¡Y luego tú eres la lista!- Hermione rio y la golpeo con una cojín divertida, Ginny aparto el cojín sonriente- Esta claro que se van a enamorar de ti por cómo eres, ¡eres genial Herms! Solo digo que los hombres son simples, y que una falda corta siempre ayuda a que te presten toda su atención.

Una ceja castaña se alzó curiosa.

-¿Eso hiciste con Dean?

Ginny rió.

-No, No me hizo falta...

-¿Y qué tal las cosas con él?

Desde el final del curso anterior, Hermione sabía que la pelirroja tenía una relación medio seria con Thomas, la verdad es que hacían una pareja bonita, aunque no sabía porque no acababa de ver a su amiga feliz del todo...

-Oh, nos va muy bien, ya sabes, Dean es un encanto. Y besa bastante bien...

Hermione volvió a golpearla con el cojín. ¡Cómo podía ser tan desvergonzada! ¡La adoraba!

-Si tus hermanos y Harry te oyeran...

-Mis hermanos morirían de coraje...- La sonrisa pícara desapareció de su rostro y se humedeció los labios con calma- Aunque Harry es diferente, dudo que a él le importase...

Oh, dios mío, ¡Ginny acababa de sonrojarse! Siempre había sabido, que Ginebra Weasley estaba completamente enamorada de Harry Potter desde el primer día que le vio, ¡era precioso! O lo seria si Harry no fuera un idiota y se diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que era Ginny, pero no, él había estado medio obsesionado con Cho... Aunque obviamente esa relación no había llegado a ningún lugar...

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en decírselo?

Ginny ladeo la cabeza.

-Muchas veces, pero él solo me ve como la pequeña Ginny, además ahora estoy con Dean.

Bueno, aquello era lógico, trágico, sí, pero razonable, si el idiota de Harry no veía la increíble mujer que era y Dean le gustaba y sí la veía, era normal... Hermione suspiro, quizás Ginny tuviera razón, tal vez era demasiado lógica en cuanto a chicos... Ralamente hasta ese día sus sentimientos se habían basado todos en ser razonables, por ejemplo, Krum era guapísimo, un ganador, era normal sentirse atraída por él, además ¡él la había elegido a ella! Y podía haber tenido a cualquier otra... sí, aquello había sido lógico, un baile, un par de cervezas de mantequilla, unos cuantos besos..., ella sabía que no era el hombre se su vida, pero había sido emocionante. Desde entonces había decidido que ese hombre era Ron, y era lógico, era un gran amigo, era fiel, era... sus pensamientos se nublaron, y donde debía aparecer un pelo naranja y unos ojos azules apareció un pelo rubio, casi blanco, y unos ojos increíblemente fríos de color mercurio.

¡Mierda! Lo único ilógico en su vida volvía para atormentarle. ¡Porque aquel estúpido beso no tenía sentido!. Ni siquiera debería pensar en él. Seguro que había sido solo una nueva forma de Malfoy para atormentarla. Y ni siquiera le había gustado... Bueno..., no mucho. ¡Aquello era lo más frustrante de su vida!

-Ginny... ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Ginny pestañeo.

-Claro.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Aunque si con ello creyeras que me he vuelto completamente loca?

-Me estas asustando...

Tomo aire y trago pesadamente mientas se colocaba el pelo tras las orejas.

-Imagínate que, hipotéticamente, un chico al que odias y que te odia te besara un día. ¿Qué crees que significaría?

Ginny la miro sorprendida.

-¿Nos odiamos mucho?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Desde hace mucho?

-Desde siempre.

-Hummm. – Ginny se acarició la barbilla pensativa- ¿Y me gusto el beso?

Hermione noto como el calor tiño sus mejillas. ¡Esa no era la pregunta!

-¿Importa eso?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí. En cualquier caso supongo que ese beso podría significar dos cosas- Un largo dedo surgió entre los demás para remarcar el número de su teoría- uno: No nos odiamos, todo lo contrario, pero por algún motivo disfrazamos nuestros sentimientos de odio- El entrecejo de Hermione se frunció, no le gustaba aquella opción, Ginny debía de dejar las novelas rosa...- o dos:- otro dedo se unió y una maliciosa sonrisa cruzo su rostro haciendo que una gota de sudor frio atravesara con anticipación la espalda de la castaña- Tensión sexual no resuelta.

* * *

><p>-Todo esto puede ser una trampa del señor oscuro.<p>

Albus Dumbledore no era un hombre que creyera en el destino, había aprendido que, a veces, no se podía dejar todo en manos de un caprichoso universo.

No había día que no pensara que por su culpa un excelente mago se había convertido en el ser más maléfico de toda la historia. Si hubiera prestado más atención..., las señales habían estado ahí. Pero no lo había visto, había pensado que todo lo que pasaba era por algo, que el señor Riddle era un alumno excelente, excéntrico, quizás, pero con una infancia como la de él no le había parecido extraño...

No, no había día que no se arrepintiera.

¿Qué no hubiera dado él porque Tom hubiera acudido a él ante sus dudas, sus inquietudes, sus miedos...? Y ahora, mucho tiempo después, tenía otro excelente alumno frente a él, quizás brindándole la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores. No, no abandonaría al señor Malfoy...

-¿Sabe que cuando tú viniste a mi tuve que hacerme la misma pregunta?- de pies, con su habitual rictus serio y totalmente vestido de negro, Severus lo miraba nervioso.- No hay día que no de gracias a Merlín por la decisión que tomaste.

Las oscuras cejas de Severus se juntaron.

-Mis razones... fueron muy diferentes a las de Draco. Bien lo sabes...

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rosto añejo del hombre. Claro que sabía las circunstancias en las que Severus había decidido traicionar sus origines y al señor oscuro, y las entendía, a fin de cuentas, él también había amado una vez, y al igual que él, también lo había perdido...

Por eso estaba seguro que solo el amor podía llevar a un hombre a enfrentarse al mayor de los peligros. Puede que fuera también el amor lo que movía al joven Malfoy... él había insistido que era el amor a sus padres lo que le había llevado a cambiar de bando, pero nunca se sabe... tal vez el orgulloso y puro Slytherin se hubiera enamorado de una persona que no fuera de "sangre pura".

-Quien sabe Severus. La historia tiende a repetirse.

-¿Estas insinuando que Malfoy puede...- Severus dudo un segundo, y carraspeo aclarándose la voz.- enamorarse de una joven de origen "no mágico"?

La radiante sonrisa de Dumbledore pillo desprevenido a Severus.

-Creo que puede ser. – El director de la escuela camino desde la chimenea hasta su escritorio y se sentó en el sillón, cada vez le dolía más...- Cada vez me queda menos tiempo, y es innegable que la guerra es inminente, por supuesto que tendremos que vigilar a nuestro nuevo amigo, pero confió en que el señor Malfoy haya decidido ir por el camino correcto. Al menos tenemos que darle esa oportunidad.

Severus suspiro dándose por vencido. Se cruzó de brazos. Y ladeo la cabeza evitando su mirada.

-Sera un camino muy difícil para él.- Dumbledore asintió y se recostó en su sillón.- Y peligroso.- Añadió con un tono de preocupación mal disimulado en la voz.

-Lo es para todos, Severus. Siempre lo hemos sabido...

* * *

><p>Estaba increíblemente orgullosa de Harry. Bueno, siempre lo estaba, pero ahora lo estaba más, si eso era posible. Sentada en las gradas del estadio, ni siquiera el frió y el fuerte viento que le cortaba la cara y arremolinaba el pelo conseguía borrarle la sonrisa. Harry Potter era el nuevo capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor.<p>

A ella no le gustaba el Quidditch, más bien todo lo contrario, pero a sus amigos les apasionaba, y había empezado a encontrarle la gracia a patearle el culo a Slytherin. Desde que Harry Potter había entrado en el equipo en primer año, Gryffindor había, incluso, vuelto a ganar la copa tras una larga sequía sin títulos.

Hacía ya cinco años desde su primer partido, y ahora, ahí estaba, de pies, con Ginny flanqueándolo a su izquierda, frente a un montón de muchachos que aspiraban a entrar en el equipo del gran Harry Potter.

Bueno, la verdad era que Harry no tenía muchas dotes de mando, en realidad en ese momento solo Ron y Cormac estaban rectos y preparados para las pruebas, los demás se golpeaban unos a otros, reían, hablaban, se gastaban bromas... No, Harry era más bien un gran compañero, pero un nefasto jefe, sobretodo porque Harry no quería destacar, no quería ser el mejor, solo quería rodearse de gente, ser aceptado y estar tranquilo y feliz.

Que injusta era la vida, porque eso era lo que le arrebataba una y otra vez, y por lo que tendría luchar incansablemente hasta que el lord oscuro hubiera muerto, Hermione sintió como el vello de su piel se erizaba solo de pensarlo, porque antes o después, y probablemente más antes que después, les tocaría luchar aquella batalla, y ella sabía, al contrario que sus amigos, que no sería una batalla fácil, ni limpia, que no tenían muchas posibilidades, y que habría bajas...

Trago saliva con dificultad intentando que la presión del pecho, que apretaba su corazón, se alejara con ella. Por eso era tan importante disfrutar aquellos momentos de adolescentes normales. Aplaudió.

-¡Animo Ron!

El pelirrojo ni siquiera la miro, estaba completamente concentrado, Hermione sonrió aún más, estaba ridículo con aquel traje de Quidditch... se le veía tan nervioso... el año pasado Cormac no había hecho las pruebas por una indigestión debida a una apuesta., menudo idiota..., pero ahora Cormac estaba ahí, a su lado, sacándole una cabeza y con sus grandes músculos llenando completamente el traje, luchando contra él por su puesto.

Hermione cruzo los dedos, cuando vio que tras un grito de Ginny todos los aspirantes se cuadraron preparados para comenzar.

-Por favor Merlín.- Rezó Hermione en un susurro- que Ron consiga el puesto...

Los ojos castaños de Cormac se alzaron hacia ella, y el muy idiota le guiño un ojo y le dedico una de esas sonrisas confiadas y coquetas. ¡Idiota!

Las escobas comenzaron a ascender, y cada jugador tomo su posición. Un segundo después los jugadores volaban de un lado para otro lo más rápido que podían detrás de la Quaffle y los Bludger, los cazadores los lanzaban uno tras otro contra los aros, pero el insufrible de Cormac, recto y seguro sobre su escoba estaba repeliendo todos los ataques.

Su ceño y sus labios se fruncieron, hasta ella podía ver que Cormac lo estaba haciendo impresionantemente bien, a este paso Harry tendría que elegirlo a él. Y eso sería algo de lo que Ron no se repondría, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que si él no conseguía el puesto, mientras que su hermana pequeña y su mejor amigo triunfaban en el equipo, se sentiría como un perdedor, y solo los que le conocían sabían lo estúpido que se podía llegar a comportar Ronald Weasley cuando se enfadaba con el mundo.

No, no podía permitirlo. Ron también merecía sus momentos de felicidad normal, él luchaba contra seres horribles por sus amigos, y Harry se llevaba la recompensa social, ella el mérito académico, pero Ron no tenía nada de eso. ¡Y no era justo! Miro a ambos lados de las gradas vacías. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien... pero aun así se puso una mano sobre la boca y susurro el hechizo de confusión.

Desde ese momento Cormac no fue capaz de detener ningún tiro, y Ron comenzó a coger más confianza, a hacerlo francamente bien. Hermione aplaudió y vitoreo cada parada. Se sentía un poco mal por Cormac, pero Ron se merecía ese momento.

Finalmente el partido término, los aspirantes bajaron de sus escobas, y pisaron por fin tierra firme, algunos salían totalmente decepcionados, otros sonreían llenos de barro. Harry dio su decisión rápidamente, y Ron se abrazó a otro compañero, Hermione tomo aire llena de orgullo y felicidad al ver su alegría.

-Vaya, vaya, no sabía que la honrada y noble Granger fuera una tramposa...

La sangre y la sonrisa de Hermione se helo, reconoció la voz, el tono autosuficiente, el timbre cínico...

-Malfoy... –Hermione se volvió nerviosa sintiéndose descubierta. Draco estaba allí, con su uniforme de quidditch de Slytherin, sentado tranquilamente con los pies estirados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. –No sé de qué me estás hablando...- fingió.

La comisura izquierda de sus labios se alzó socarrona, y sus cejas se elevaron divertidas.

-¿Vas a tener la desfachatez de negarlo? – Definitivamente odiaba a Malfoy. Maldita sea, como no se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás suyo, ¿y por qué demonios estaba ahí? – He visto claramente como hechizabas al estúpido de McLaggen...

Hermione fijo un instante la vista en el suelo de madera intentando pensar con claridad, podría negarlo, al fin de al cabo seria su palabra contra la de ella, pero claro Cormac podría contar sus síntomas, e incluso podrían abrir una investigación al respecto y se vería descubierta...

-¿QUÉ...?

Los ojos marrones de la chica se abrieron sobre manera por la sorpresa al sentir al Slytherin a su lado, Draco se había levantado y bajado los dos peldaños hasta llegar a su altura para sentarse a su lado, muy cerca, tanto que su brazo rozaba al suyo dejándole una corriente por la piel, su corazón se había acelerado, pero seguro que era por el susto, se tranquilizó, claro, era eso, tenía que ser eso, se obligó a calmarse. Estúpido Malfoy, ¿por qué tenía que mirarla tan cerca y tan fijamente?

-No voy a delatarte Granger. Así que deja de ponerte taquicárdica.

¿Qué? Hermione lo miro con desconfianza, ¿Lo decía en serio? Él, que se había tirado todos sus años académicos en Hogwarts haciéndole la vida imposible, chivándose de ellos cada vez que había tenido oportunidad, que había buscado su más ligero tropiezo para humillarlos...no pensaba delatarla ahora ¿Por qué? Y lo qué aun la perturbaba más ¿Cómo sabía a qué velocidad la latía el corazón?

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?

Una sonrisa surgió en el rostro pálido de Draco, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos, era curioso, parecía un niño travieso cuando sonreía así...

-¿No puedes creer que lo haga solo por hacerte un favor? – Una ceja oscura se lanzó hacia arriba ¿Malfoy haciéndola favores a ella? Sí, claro, y Voldemort arroparía cariñosamente a Harry por las noches...- Esta bien- Alzo las manos en señal de rendición- Digamos que egoístamente, a mí me beneficia que su guardián sea el idiota de la comadreja- Hermione abrió la boca para defender a su amigo, pero Draco no la dejo acabar porque en seguida añadió un largo- y...- Las cejas de Hermione se juntaron, no le gustaba la forma en que sus ojos plata la miraban, la hacían sentir... extraña.- Me deberás un favor.

Hermione resopló totalmente ofendida.

-¿Y que podrías querer tú de mí?

Draco sonrió pícaramente mientras alzaba una ceja, y Hermione lamento profundamente aquella pregunta, ella la había formulado sin ninguna maldad, pero ahora... esa mirada, esa sonrisa... se humedeció los labios nerviosa y tomo aire mientras su corazón se aceleraba y maldecía a su piel por sonrojarse. Draco tardo lo que le pareció una eternidad en apartar la mirada.

-Quién sabe Granger. Pero esa es mi condición. ¿Aceptas?

-¿Quieres que acepte un trato con una serpiente como tú? Un trato que por ciento consiste en deberte un favor, sin saber cuál es. ¿Te has vuelto loco? O peor aún ¿Crees que estoy loca? No soy idiota Malfoy, sé que usaras ese favor para dejarme en ridículo o para dañar a mis amigos. O puede incluso que las dos cosas. Así que dime ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría algo así?

Dios, ¿por qué estaba tan tranquillo mirándose las uñas mientras ella le exponía su lógico razonamiento?

-Porque si no lo haces diré la verdad, y tu amigo Ron será humillado porque no puede entrar en el equipo sin ayuda de su amiguita, ni aún que su mejor amigo sea el capitán de ese equipo. Y no solo eso Weasley y San Potter serán sancionados y expulsados del equipo, ¿por qué quien en su sano juicio se creería que la honorable Hermione Granger ha actuado sola en un acto tan reprochable?- Hermione sentía hervir la sangre en su cuerpo, como la rabia corría a través de ella- OH, eso si no descalifican a Gryffindor directamente, aunque está claro que os quitarían bastantes puntos. Ah, claro sin contar con la mancha en tu inmaculado y perfecto expediente, porque una cosa querida es saltarse las reglas para luchar contra los malvados seguidores de quien tú ya sabes, y otra es para perjudicar a tu propio compañero de casa en detrimento del inútil de tu amigo...

Maldición, maldición, y ml veces maldición, Todo lo que escupía la estúpida serpiente tenía sentido, y ella no quería que nada de aquello pasara, pero su alternativa era horrible, porque ¿cómo iba a aceptar un trato en el que no sabía que se la exigía...? ¡No era lógico! Ni coherente, ni...Apretó con fuerza los dientes.

-Está bien. Tú ganas.

Draco amplio su sonrisa y se acercó a ella, mucho, rápidamente, tanto que por un momento Hermione pensó que iba a besarla de nuevo, y su corazón se detuvo de golpe, su cara se sonrojo sobre manera y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo. Pero no, en el último instante Draco giro la cara y su aliento golpeo su oído.

-Tú también ganas con esto Granger. –Hermione contuvo el aliento, la piel de su cuello se agito bajo el calor húmedo de su aliento, las miles de terminaciones nerviosas se erizaron, era como si una corriente eléctrica la atravesara.-Que no se te olvide que ahora me debes un favor.

* * *

><p>-¡Es increíble! ¡Estoy seguro que este año arrasaremos! No pienso dejar que nada alcance nuestros aros Harry, no te arrepentirás de haberme elegido.<p>

Harry sonreía con auténtica alegría mientras veía como Ron lanzaba vitorees, lo abrazaba, alzaba los puños en señal de victoria y lo volvía a abrazar. Era increíble lo feliz que estaba su amigo, y él.

-Tranquilo Ron, no tienes que darme las gracias. Te he elegido porque has sido el mejor. –Y era verdad, por un momento se había sentido mal pensando que tendría que elegir a McLaggen, pero entonces este había empezado a fallar y se lo había puesto muy fácil.- Me alegro mucho de que estemos juntos en el equipo.

Ron sonrió aún más.

-Sí, es una pena que a Hermione no le guste el Quidditch.

Harry asintió.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- Ambos chicos miraron hacia los lados mientras Harry insistía- Dijo que vendría animarte...

Las gradas estaban vacías, el campo parecía mucho más grande así. Finalmente diviso a su amiga sentada en las gradas, junto a ella había alguien... alguien de Slytherin por el color del uniforme, y si su vista no le fallaba. ¡Dios! ese era...

-¡¿Malfoy?!- Harry frunció el ceño. Su vista no debía engañarle, porque Ron estaba viendo lo mismo que él... aunque no diera crédito...- ¿Qué demonios hace Malfoy ahí?

Harry noto como la ira acudía a su cuerpo y también el miedo, estaba seguro que Malfoy tramaba algo, que era un siervo de Lord Voldemort, y no le gustaba que un mortífago estuviera cerca de su mejor amiga...

-Estará molestándola...

-¡Pues no pienso consentirlo!

Harry asintió, y Ron y él tomaron sus escobas, se iba a enterar la serpiente esa de que pasaba cuando se metía con sus amigos, no iba a permitir que su plan, fuera el que fuera, tuviera éxito, y mucho menos que dañara a la gente que él quería.

-¿Y esas caras? Parece que queréis matar a alguien...

Los ojos verdes del chico y los azules de su amigo se volvieron contrariados hacia la pelirroja vestida de Quidditch que los miraba con los brazos en las caderas. Y que tenia esa mirada que los reprendía sin necesidad de hablar. Harry se sonrojo sin saber por qué, como cuando Molly Weasley lo pillaba en una travesura.

-Es que vamos a matar a alguien- Ron señalo a su amiga y al prepotente rubio con el dedo –A Malfoy.

Ginny estiro el cuello en la dirección que le señalaba su hermano para ver mejor la escena, pareció dudar un instante y luego sonrió sorprendida, como si acabara de descubrir la respuesta del mayor de los misterios. Definitivamente nadie entendía a las mujeres. Hermione hablando con Malfoy y Ginny con problemas de bipolaridad...

-¿Y exactamente por qué vas a matar a Malfoy? – la pelirroja ladeo la cabeza consciente de las múltiples razones que tenían.- aparte de lo habitual claro...

-¡Porque está molestando a Hermione! ¡Creía que eras su amiga!

-Ron...

Pero la advertencia de Harry llego tarde, los ojos de la chica ya habían centelleado mandando mil maldiciones contra su hermano. Se acercó a él muy seria y se puso a su altura.

-¡Precisamente porque soy su amiga no voy golpeando a los chicos que se le acercan! – Harry alzo las cejas, no estaría insinuando que Malfoy se acercaba a Hermione como... bueno, como un chico. ¡Era imposible! El clasista de Malfoy solo veía a su amiga como una sangre sucia apestosa, ¡se lo había dicho mil veces!-¿Qué os pasa estáis celosos?

¿Celoso?

-¿Qué? ¡Debes estar de broma! Yo NUNCA estaría celoso de ese hurón narcisista. Y seamos serios es ¡Hermione! Malfoy nunca se fijaría en ella. He visto a las chicas con las que a estado ese hurón, y pude que estén enfermas por gustarles alguien como él, pero eran increíblemente atractivas, de hecho, Harry- Harry miro sorprendido a su amigo- ¿Recuerdas esa Ravenclaw dos años mayor que nosotros que tenía aquellos enormes pe...

-¡Suficiente!- Ginny rodó los ojos.- No quiero oír como babeas por todas las chicas fáciles de Hogwarts.

-¡Yo no babeo por todas!

-Es verdad, ¡de hecho creo que no babeas por ninguna!

Ron estaba rojo de furia y vergüenza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir, que lo que te pasa es que no has estado nunca con nadie Ron, no tienes experiencia ninguna en chicas, así que no creo que puedas opinar sobre lo que hace o deja de hacer Hermione.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué experiencia tiene ella? Por favor, la experiencia que haya podido coger ella leyendo un manual no significa nada. Además por esa regla de tres tú tampoco deberías opinar.

-Yo sí puedo opinar, porque tengo novio.

¿Ginny tenía novio? La pregunta reverberó en la cabeza de Harry mientras veía como cambiaba la cara de Ron al más absoluto de los escepticismos. Vaya, eso lo había sorprendido... Él sabía que Ginny y Dean se estaban... conociendo, que salían alguna vez. Pero... ¿Novio?

-Bueno- Finalmente Ron pareció recuperar el habla-al menos si lo tuyo con Dean es una relación seria la gente no ira diciendo que eres una mujer "fácil". Porque hermanita deberías controlarte más, todo el mundo habla de los besos que os dais tú y Thomas. Pareces una...

Ginny apretó tanto los puños que Harry pensó que golpearía a Ron.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase! A mí me da igual lo que digan. Y lo que digas tú también, lo único que te pasa a ti, es que estas enfadado porque tanto tu "hermanita" como la empollona de tú amiga tienen más experiencia que tú con el sexo opuesto. Y ¿sabes qué? Si sigues así morirás virgen Ronald Weasley.

Dicho lo cual giro dignamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Vaya con Ginny, a Harry le daba cierto miedo cuando se enfadaba..., aunque tenía que reconocer que se ponía bastante bonita cuando lo hacía. Negó con la cabeza, ¡que estupideces estaba pensando! Miro a su amigo que seguía sin moverse, completamente en shock con la boca abierta, mirando sin mirar el camino por el que se alejaba su hermana. Trago saliva y se acercó a él. Le dio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro.

-No le hagas caso. Estaba enfadada, no sabía lo que decía.

Ron lo miro angustiado.

-Harry...

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que moriré virgen?

Sus oscuras cejas se alzaron, realmente parecía horrorizado ante aquella posibilidad. No creía que Ron muriera virgen, pero había una cosa que debía tener en cuenta y era la posibilidad que tenía por ser su mejor amigo de morir en cualquier momento, porque estaban a las puertas de una guerra, aquello le recordó a Malfoy, giro la cara y vio como el rubio estaba increíblemente cerca de su amiga, como si le dijese algo al oído, la furia corrió por sus venas. el enemigo estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¿Harry? ¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar? ¡Oh, dios mío!- Ron lo miro dolido echando los brazos al cielo.- ¡¿Tú también lo piensas?! ¡Mi mejor amigo cree que moriré virgen! ¿Pero qué mierda de destino es ese?

-Ron, yo no...

-Yo no me merezco eso Harry.

-Yo no quise d...

-No puedo morir virgen Harry, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Ron, calm...

-Fred y George se reirían en mi funeral, oh, por merlín- Ron había perdido el color en la cara, parecía al borde de desmayarse- seguramente lo pongan en mi tumba, aquí yace Ronald Weasley murió virgen. –Harry se rasco la nuca, su amigo acababa de perder la cabeza y lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y pálido como el papel.-No les dejes Harry, ¡prométeme que no les dejaras!

Estaba a punto de volver a intentar decirle que nadie escribiría nada parecido, que era absurdo, que vivirían muchos años más y que tendría tiempo de sobra para... para hacer eso. Pero dudaba que le dejara hablar, de hecho ya le había sujetado por la túnica y lo zarandeaba rogándoles que se lo prometiera. Resoplo.

-Te lo prometo Ron, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso no creo que...

-Harry... no me encuentro bien... quizás ya estoy muriendo.

Desistió, cuando Ron se ponía así no había nada que hacer, había entrado en una especie de bucle autocompasivo-maniaco, le tomo el brazo y le ayudo a empezar a caminar, como si de verdad le pasara algo malo, hasta la salida. Quizás cuando lo pensara un poco se daría cuenta de la estupidez que estaba diciendo...

-Harry...- Lo miro- Si me pasa algo diles que estuve con un montón de chicas.

Harry suspiro, pero asintió. Tal vez haría falta que lo pensara mucho...

* * *

><p>Draco estaba apoyado contra el muro del pasillo esperando que la chica saliera de clase. Necesitaba información y ella era su mejor baza sin ninguna duda.<p>

Sonrió, el estar tan cerca de Granger le había gustado, bueno, no, más bien no le había disgustado. Al menos no tanto como cuando la había visto pasar frio para animar como una estúpida al idiota de Weasley, que encima no la prestaba ninguna atención. Al contrario que McLaggen, vaya que mal gusto tenía ese chico. Cuando lo había visto sonreírla así le habían dado nauseas, casi había deseado maldecirlo él mismo.

Entonces aquellas estúpidas pruebas habían comenzado, y como era lógico Weasley-inútil no había sido la mejor opción, como capital él no lo hubiera elegido ni en un millón de años. Ya lo podía ver llorando desolado por no haber podido entrar, de hecho ya tenía hasta la broma preparada:"¿qué pasa Weasley eres incapaz de entrar en el equipo aun que tu mejor amigo sea tu novio?" Pero entonces ella se había tapado la boca y McLaggen había comenzado a fallar, no había que ser muy listo para saber que acababa de pasar... Hermione Granger había hecho trampas.

Sonrió recordándolo, si no fuera una estúpida hija de muggels bien podía haber pasado por toda una slytherin en ese momento.

¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho de doña perfecta? Claro que eso no era tan bueno como a simple vista le había parecido, porque eso significaba una cosa, que la estúpida sabelotodo era capaz de romper las reglas por el cabeza de zanahoria. Y aquello no le venía bien... él sabía que iban a acabar juntos y felices, pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera divertirse mientras. Había tomado la decisión, y Hermione Granger se pasaría su vida recordando el día que perdió su virginidad con Draco Malfoy, una sonrisa malévola curvo sus labios, no solo eso, se pasaría la vida comparando al mediocre de Weasley con lo que él pensaba darle... ¡era demasiado genial para ser cierto! Y oh, Potter, por supuesto, él moriría de ira al saber que había deshonrado a su perfecta amiguita. El corazón se le aceleraba solo de pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y unos cuantos alumnos comenzaron a salir. Draco disimulo una sonrisa al ver a dos chicas de Huppelpuf sonrojarse al verlo ahí parado. Granger no lo vería durante mucho tiempo pero realmente le iba a hacer un gran favor... ¡Dios, le encantaba esa sensación! Igual que le había encantado volver a jugar al quidditch con sus amigos, o como los de primero se apartaban con miedo a su paso. ¡Su vida volvía a ser genial!

-¿Draco? –El rubio pestañeo y alzo la cabeza en señal de saludo, Pansy se acercó a él sonriente y orgullosa mientras todas las chicas la miraban con cierta envidia. - ¿Me estabas esperando?

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Pansy ni siquiera pregunto con qué, se sonrojo ligeramente, alzo una ceja y la barbilla orgullosamente y se acercó a él.

-Claro lo que sea...

Draco se rasco la comisura del labio y hablo con todo el desinterés que pudo, tampoco quería parecer que aquello le interesaba demasiado.

-Quiero jugársela a Weasley.

La sonrisa de la morena se amplió. Y lo miro cómplice.

-Claro, ya me entere de lo sucedido anoche. Esa gentuza corriente...

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué necesitas de mí?

Draco sonrió, esa pregunta en cualquier otro momento podía haber terminado en su cama, pero ahora tenía un plan que llevar a cabo, y parte de él pasaba por sacar a Weasley de la ecuación durante un tiempo. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupado la primera vez que había vivido todo aquello no necesitaría a Pansy, podría recordar el mismo, pero la verdad era que en cuanto a los temas sociales de esos días no recordaba muchas cosas.

-Necesito que me digas quien estaría lo suficientemente desesperada para salir con él.

-¿Con Ronald Weasley?

Draco asintió.

-Y por dios que sea medianamente atractiva a ser posible.

Pansy pareció pensarlo un segundo.

-Bueno... tiene algunas admiradoras, por supuesto no tantas como el estúpido de Potter. Pero claro... ¿Qué demonios le puede ver nadie a Ron Weasley? – Pansy lo dijo con una verdadera mueca de repulsión en su rostro y Malfoy asintió complacido, exactamente como él pensaba, quitando la loca del ratón de biblioteca dudaba que existiera alguien, pero si existía se lo pondría todo mucho más fácil- ¿Medianamente atractiva y que le guste Weasley?

Volvió a asentir y añadió rápidamente.

-Si dudas entre alguna dime la que sea más idiota.

Porque estaba claro que para que les gustara tenían que ser idiotas...

Los ojos verdes de Pansy brillaron con determinación, y Draco supo, incluso antes de que hablara, que tenía una ganadora.

-Lavender Brown.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues hasta aquí. Tenía que pararlo en alguna parte, porque por mi hubiera seguido y seguido... pero no quería tardar más en subirlo... además es una capitulo bastante largo jajaja. Sé que aún no hay suficiente Dramione, pero confiar en Draco, puede ser muchas cosas pero es un maravilloso Slytherin, y se le da genial conseguir lo que quiere... <strong>

**Por lo demás si queréis cualquier cosa RR, que la tendremos en cuenta y os responderemos. **

**Muchos besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: crear la duda

**¡Hola a tod s! Bueno esperamos no haber tardado mucho, es que este mes llevábamos un poco de retraso en los fics y claro se va sumando, no obstante aquí estamos!**

**Queremos dar las GRACIAS a todos, por seguir la historia, por los comentarios, por leer. Los que escribís lo sabéis, esto roba un montón de tiempo, pero merece la pena si conseguimos alegraros un poco. Dicho lo cual, y como siempre, lamentamos si se cuela algún gazapo, o falta ortográfica o de estilo, de verdad que lo intentamos limpiar, pero aún así... U.U Y ya, sin más os dejamos con el capitulo 3:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Crear la duda<strong>

_"Libro de pociones avanzadas de __Libatius Borage. _

_Capítulo 1: Del insomnio al sueño mortal"_

Sentada en su sitio favorito de la biblioteca Hermione resoplo por quinta vez al desconcentrarse de nuevo por las risas provenientes de la mesa de enfrente. ¡Maldición! Había releído aquel estúpido epígrafe al menos doce veces, y nunca conseguía pasar de esa línea. No lograba concentrarse. Y la culpa era enteramente de esos idiotas.

Alzo los ojos al frente completamente molesta, en la mesa frente a ella, estaban dos estúpidas ravenclaws de un curso inferior que, aunque tenían los libros abiertos, no habían leído ni una sola palabra desde que habían llegado. Y todo por él. Sus ojos se achicaron. Al lado de una de las chicas, demasiado cerca para su gusto de hecho, se encontraba el estúpido Draco Malfoy. Llevaba un libro en la mano, que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de abrir.

Negó con la cabeza, él había llegado flanqueado por aquellos dos gorilas que le reían todos los chistes, había pasado como diez minutos buscando algo entre las estanterías, hasta que había sacado aquel libro. Hermione había intentado no mirarle, o al menos que no la viera mirarlo. Pero el muy descarado había pasado frente a su mesa, y se había detenido justo delante de ella, su corazón había empezado a entrar en una estúpida arritmia, había intentado parecer ajena a su presencia, pero estaba segura que se había sonrojado aunque no estuviera mirándole, ya que sus ojos habían estado clavados en la misma página en la que ahora seguía.

Y pensar que por un momento había creído que... ,bueno, que se pararía a hablar con ella como había hecho en el campo, o que querría cobrarse su... favor. Pero no, él a penas la había mirado, por el contrario, toda su atención se había centrado en las dos idiotas de la mesa de enfrente. Y haciendo gala de su, en su opinión, inexistente encanto se había acercado a esas dos.

Desde entonces no había dejado de... flirtear, y esas dos estúpidas de seguirle el juego, obviamente el sombrero seleccionador debía haberse equivocado al colocarlas en la casa de Ravenclaw, estaba claro que carecían de cerebro...

Las risas, una vez más, la molestaron profundamente, sobretodo porque esta vez los ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con los suyos, Hermione decidió que no iba a quitar la mirada, muy por el contrario, frunció las cejas en gesto molesto, a ver si así se daba por enterado de que la biblioteca era para estudiar, y no una taberna para ligar con cualquiera.

Lejos de parecer captar la indirecta, el rubio pomposo alzo divertido la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Lentamente vio como sacaba la punta rosada de su lengua y se humedecía sus finos labios sin apartar la mirada de ella. Y sin saber por qué, ella recordó de pronto, lo que era tener esos labios sobre los suyos. Noto el calor en su rostro, extendiéndose hacia abajo por el resto de su cuerpo, muy a su pesar, aparto la mirada totalmente frustrada y enojada consigo misma.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación que acababa de perder una partida contra Malfoy? ¡Merlín! Estaba tan enfadada.

Tomo aire, "muy bien Hermione", se dijo a sí misma, "no puedes dejar que ese estúpido hurón te afecte tanto, Malfoy no es nadie, es menos que eso." Su ritmo cardiaco se tranquilizo un poco, ella tenía que estudiar para la clase avanzada de pociones, no podía perder el tiempo así... tomo las tapas del libro y se dispuso a cerrarlo y marcharse a estudiar a otro lado donde el ambiente no estuviera tan cargados de hormonas retrasadas.

-!Herms!- Harry y Ron se sentaron uno a cada a lado de ella, bueno, más bien Ron se dejo caer en el asiento suspirando abatido- ¿Ya estas estudiando? Apenas son los primeros días de curso.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, claro que tenía que estudiar, los primeros días eran fundamentales, si ellos se tomaran las clases más en serio probablemente les hubieran dejado asistir a pociones avanzadas... Pero Ron se le adelanto, tirado, literalmente sobre la mesa y con la frente apoyada en la madera respondió.

-Déjala... Ella es así, no conseguirás hacerla entender que debería aprovechar su vida haciendo algo que no sea estudiar...

Frunció el ceño molesta.

-Yo aprovecho mi vida de muchas maneras, y me parece que aprender todo lo que pueda es tremendamente útil para vivir mejor. ¿Qué haces tú para aprovechar tu vida?

Ron apenas se movió.

-Nada... ese es el problema... ¡se me va la vida Hermione!

Una ceja castaña se alzo en su rostro ¿había estado otra vez bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ella suponía que debía ser feliz, había conseguido entrar en el equipo, corrección, a ella le había costado deber un favor a su peor enemigo después de hacer trampas para que él estuviera feliz por entrar en el dichoso equipo, ¿Por qué entonces estaba...así? Suspiro, Ron nunca era feliz con nada...

Las risas, de nuevo, hicieron que inconscientemente los ojos marrones de la chica se dirigieran al grupo de idiotas de enfrente. Pero no solo sus ojos, notó como Harry miraba muy serio la escena. Demasiado serio. De pronto los ojos verdes del chico se volvieron serios hacia ella. Con toda esa seriedad aún en ellos.

-¿Qué quería Malfoy?

-¡¿Qué?!

Mierda, ¿había gritado?, metió la cabeza entre los hombros, tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

Harry se sorprendió también ante su grito, pero en seguida volvió a recomponerse y la miro más serio aún.

-Antes, en el campo, Te he visto hablando con él. ¿Qué quería?

¿Los habían visto? Dios, ¿qué iba a decir?, No podía admitir delante de Ron que Malfoy la había pillado haciendo trampas a su favor, ni tampoco quería admitir su debilidad al dejarse manipular por el Slytherin y ahora deberle un favor... Las neuronas de Hermione trabajaban frenéticamente buscando una excusa, cualquier excusa, pero las risas de en frente, los cabezazos de Ron contra la mesa, los ojos verdes inquisidores sobre ella...

-¡Molestar!- toda la biblioteca se volvió a mirar a Hermione, si el "¿qué?" había sonado en un tono más alto de lo normal, el molestar aun resonaba por toda la biblioteca. Trago saliva sonrojada, incomoda y enojada de nuevo consigo misma. Bajo la voz, casi a un murmullo, y se acerco a su amigo para que pudiera oírla- Ya sabes, se estaba riendo de nuestro equipo, solo quería a alguien a quien mortificar con ello.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo, luego volvió la vista al rubio que ahora los miraba divertido. A Hermione le pareció que aquel aguante de miradas duraba más de lo normal, hasta que una Ravenclaw se acercó al odio del rubio y le susurro algo. La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho mostrando la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, y se volvió hacia ella para asentir.

-Merlín bendito...- Hermione y Harry se volvieron hacia Ron que había levantado levemente la cabeza y había observado también la escena- ¡Hasta una serpiente asquerosa como Malfoy va a morir más feliz que yo!

Hermione miro a Harry curiosa.

-¿Más feliz que él?

Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rosadas y negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de levantarse y tirar del pelirrojo.

-Olvídalo. No tiene un buen día... -El chico tiro de su amigo para que se pusiera de pies y comenzara a andar.-Vamos Ron- Antes de seguirlo el moreno se volvió una vez más y echando una última mirada hacia Malfoy, y después a ella- Ten cuidado con Malfoy. No me fio de él...

* * *

><p>Draco volvió a notar la mirada del idiota de Potter sobre él antes de irse, Merlín, no recordaba lo acosador que había sido el "niño-que-desgraciadamente-vivió" con él. Si no fuera porque sabía por qué le vigilaba podría hasta pensar que estaba enamorado de él.<p>

Aquella idea le dio un calambrazo de repulsión por todo el cuerpo. ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Era un usurpador, un bueno para nada que no se merecía la posición social que tenia. Era él quien debía ser el mejor de su promoción. Puto Potter. Y él que al conocerle pensó que podían haber sido amigos... bah, eso era antes de saber que era un completo gilipollas que se prefería juntarse con la chusma...

Sonrió, hablando de chusma..., dirigió sus ojos a Granger que asentía a algo que le estaba diciendo Potter. Y algo le decía que tenía que ver con él... Oh, aquello era demasiado divertido, y solo acababa de empezar...

La verdad era que había ido a la biblioteca a buscar un libro sobre la historia pre-merliniana. Necesitaba recopilar toda la información que pudiera haber sobre el hechizo que lo había de vuelto al pasado...Aunque por ahora no había tenido mucha suerte... Volvió a mirar a Granger, con su pelo castaño encrespado , sus ojos fijos en el libro como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, con sus pequeñas manos sobresaliendo de su túnica, al menos dos tallas más grande de lo que debería. Sí, si la historia hubiera sido diferente, y si Granger no fuera tan condenadamente quisquillosa, podría haberle preguntado. Si alguien sabía algo sobre..., dudó, bueno sobre cualquier cosa aburrida, esa era "el ratón de biblioteca".

Lo de las Ravenclaws se le había ocurrido sobre la marcha, se había detenido frente a ella, solo para que pudiera disfrutar de su presencia, pero la estúpida ni había mirado. Por el contrario las dos bellas alumnas de enfrente habían cuchicheado, se habían sonrojado... ¡se habían comportado como chicas normales! y no como ermitaños de biblioteca.

Asique había ido a obsequiarlas con un poco de atención, y de paso a molestar a la sabelotodo. ¡Había sido genial! desde que se había sentado, estaba seguro de que Granger no había pasado ni una sola hoja del libro que "hacia" que leía. Su sonrisa se amplió, y luego aquella mirada de odio, definitivamente no le era indiferente...

Se volvió a las chicas, una de ellas ya le había susurrado donde estaría aquella noche sola y dispuesta, asique no tenía mucho más que hacer ahí, además se moría de ganas de ir a hablar con la remilgada gryffindor.

-Tengo que irme, Crabbe, Goyle, -ordeno- Voy a molestar a Granger, esperadme fuera.

-Pero...

Draco alzo una ceja antes de levantarse y Goyle callo antes de acabar su frase. Solo faltaba que se le sublevaran esos idiotas.

Tomo su libro y se acerco con gracia hasta la castaña, que a pesar de hacer como si no lo viera bufo molesta. Le empezaban a gustar esos gestos de molestia fingida.

Ocupo el lugar donde antes se había sentado Potter y la observo en silencio con una leve media sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía fingir ignorarlo? Porque obviamente no lo hacía, desde esa posición tan cercana podía ver sus cejas juntas con molestia, sus pequeñas aletas de la nariz moviéndose con dificultad y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto, pero también podía ver el rubor rosa que cubría su cara. Sí, puede que no la mayor parte del tiempo no lo pareciera, pero después de todo, Granger era una chica.

Aquel pensamiento lo distrajo y sus ojos inconscientemente vagaron por su figura, bueno, por aquella monstruosidad dos tallas más grande que engullía su figura. Pero él podía recordarla con aquella sucia y fea ropa muggle que descubría, quien lo hubiera dicho, una chica bastante apetecible... delgada, con un bonito trasero... trago saliva con dificultad, al sentir una punzada de deseo en su bajo vientre, y se maldijo en silencio, joder, al menos sabía que no habría problema para llevar a cabo su plan...

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

Malfoy pestañeo con sorpresa por la velocidad con que la chica había cerrado el libro y ahora lo enfrentaba cara a cara. ¿Qué que quería? su corazón latía con fuerza por la sorpresa y el deseo anterior, y viéndola así tan enfadada, tan pequeña, tan remilgada, querría apartar todos los malditos libros de un manotazo, subirla a la mesa, quitarla el maldito saco que llevaba por uniforme y demostrarla lo que era un hombre de verdad de manera fuerte.

¡Joder! Tenía que controlarse, se suponía que eso era un sacrificio no un deseo real. Por dios, seguía siendo Granger, si la...medio deseaba, alguna vez era solo por fastidiar a Potter, y porque probablemente era la chica que más le costaría llevarse a la cama... si él quisiera llevársela claro... lo cual hacia que volviera a la primera opción: Fastidiar a Potter. Y ahora sabiendo que además se llevaba el premio que le tocaba a la comadreja... bueno, digamos que ahora merecía la pena. Pensó en la cara de esos dos estúpidos cuando se enteraran y no pudo evitar sonreír. Haría cualquier cosa por ver esa cara, incluso acostarse con Granger...

Tomo aire y se mojo los labios.

-Creía que tú y yo empezábamos a llevarnos bien Granger. ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿Es que los Muggles habláis así a cualquiera que se siente a vuestro lado? Porque entonces no me extraña nada todas esas guerras que tenéis...

Hermione bufo.

-Solo tratamos así a los esnobs estúpidos que intentan amargarnos la vida.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Yo no intento amargarte la vida Granger... -Vio la incredulidad en los ojos de ella, eso era, solo necesitaba sembrar la duda...- al menos no ahora mismo.- Una ceja castaña subió y volvió a ponerse alerta.- Solo cuido de mis intereses.

-¿Y qué intereses puedes tener tú en mi?

Sus ojos brillaron pícaramente, si ella supiera..., pero no podía saberlo asique desvió la mirada de la de ella y se observo las uñas con indiferencia.

-Me debes un favor Granger- Volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez centro su atención en sus labios, lo hizo aposta por supuesto, quería ponerla nerviosa, que dudara, que empezara a sentirse lo más parecido a una chica que pudiera en su presencia..., y por el rubor que ahora se tornaba rojo carmesí empezaba a conseguirlo. Muy despacio y sin apartar ni un solo momento la vista de su boca añadió- Y pienso cobrármelo.

Granger se giró tan rápido tan nerviosa que la torre de libros de su lado se volcaron, cayendo esparramados por el suelo, todo el mundo la miro, incluso se oyó un leve chisteo pidiendo silencio, y Draco no pudo evitar reírse mientras la veía agacharse a recogerlos completamente enfadada.

-¿Y por qué mejor no le pides -dudo, Draco pudo notarlo-lo que sea que quieras o necesites a las chicas esas con las que estabas? Estoy segura que lo harán encantas... O a Parkinson, ella también estaría más que dispuesta.

Draco alzo las cejas y se colocó más cómodo en el asiento sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña figura que ahora se alzaba del suelo.

-¿Estas celosa?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Draco ignoro el comentario y suspiro con fingida sorpresa.

-Vaya Granger no te hacia una mujer posesiva y celosa... estas resultando ser toda una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza del todo? !Ni en un millón de años estaría yo celosa de ti! A mí me da igual que tontees o hagas lo que quieras con cualquiera. Yo no soy estúpida, nunca, jamás, me fijaría en un ser tan ruin como tú Malfoy, y mucho menos envidiaría a quien lo hiciera.

Vale, aquello le había dolido, de hecho todo su cuerpo ardía por gritarla ¿Qué quién demonios se creía que era? ella no era nadie, era el anti erotismo, una empollona, sabelotodo, muggle, impura, con pelo enmarañado y cuerpo y formas pequeñas, !estrecha! y con mal gusto... ¿por qué haber qué tenía Ron Weasley que no tuviera cualquier otro hombre? es más ¿qué tenía Ron Weasley que no tuviera cualquier elfo domestico?

Apretó los dientes y los puños, se comería cada una de sus palabras, una tras otra, iba a acabar rogándole que la quisiera, que la hiciera suya, iba a llorar lagrimas de sangre cuando la dejara, y nunca, jamás, iba a poder olvidar o amar a nadie más que a él. Mientras él se reía de su "estupidez".

Granger cogió los libros enojada y sin cuidado y se dispuso a irse, Draco se levantó rápidamente y fue tras ella, la sujeto desde atrás por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, no era casi perceptible desde fuera gracias a la cantidad de tela de las dos túnicas, sobre todo la de ella. Bajo su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron levemente la curva trasera de su oreja.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta Granger. Porque no quiero cobrarme de ninguna otra que no seas tú ese favor.

Dicho lo cual la soltó como si quemara, como si no la hubiera tocado y pasó por delante de ella esquivándola, saliendo de la biblioteca, sabiendo que si se volviera en aquel momento vería a una Hermione Granger sonrojada y shoqueada. Sonrió para sí, antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza a los dos enormes slytherins que le esperaban en el corredor.

* * *

><p>Observo sus perfectas uñas antes de levantar la cabeza, justo cuando la puerta se abría. Giro la vista hacia Daphne que hablaba animadamente con Micellent .<p>

-Daphne, recuérdame quien es exactamente Brown.

Los chicos y chicas salían a toda prisa de la clase de adivinación de tercera hora, ella no había escogido aquella clase porque la adivinación le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ella ya sabía que existía un orden de las cosas y que, claramente, había cosas que estaban destinadas a ser. Pero eso no era magia, era el orden natural.

Por ejemplo, ella estaba destinada a ser la chica más popular de la escuela desde que había entrado en ella. Era guapa, muy guapa, mucho más que ninguna otra chica, era lista, rica... todas las chicas la envidiaban, algunas tenían la decencia de admitirlo y adorarla en silencio, y otras, en cambio, intentaban parecer ajenas a su encanto, incluso alguna estúpida como Granger intentaba hacerla frente... !Por favor! ¿Había alguien más antisocial y con peor gusto que esa sangre-sucia?

Se recordó que por eso estaba ahí, porque la estaría bien una dosis de humildad y un recordatorio de dónde estaba su sitio. Por eso, y por él. Draco había sido siempre, y era, su perdición. ¡Pero es que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro! Desde primero había decidido ser la señora Malfoy algún día. Y era lógico, Draco era guapo, listo, inteligente, divertido... era ella en chico. Aun que puede que, al contrario que a ella, si hubiera alguien que le hiciera sombra, Potter. Y es que, ese idiota era una leyenda viva, y era muy difícil competir contra eso... Aun así, en su opinión, Draco era mucho más valido de Potter.

El único problema era que Draco era reticente a formalizar una relación. Después de haber perdido la virginidad con él hacía casi dos años había pensado que serían la pareja ideal. Pero Draco la había dicho que no estaba preparado, que quería vivir un poco más, que la situación con sus padres, el ministerio y el señor oscuro no era fácil... Maldición !Si a ella todo eso la daba igual! ella solo quería ser lo que era, lo que la encantaba ser, la reina del instituto, y estar con el rey...

-Es esa de ahí, la chica rubia.

Los ojos verdes de Pansy se fijaron en su víctima. Muy bien, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero si Draco se lo había dicho seria por algo..., además algo la decía que ese año era su gran oportunidad para conseguir al rubio. Estaba diferente, más feliz, menos preocupado... Sí, este año seria suyo. Tomo aire decidida.

-Quedaros aquí. - Sus dos amigas se miraron intrigadas pero no rechistaron, se limitaron a observarla acercarse a un grupo formado por Brown, dos chicas de ascendencia india muy parecidas, a las que normalmente confundía, y otra chica más de pelo castaño y uniforme Ravenclaw que parloteaban como locas- Hola.- Las chicas abrieron mucho los ojos y Pansy sonrió cortes, genial, eran de las que la admiraban en silencio, eso hacia todo mucho más fácil...- ¿Eres Lavender, verdad?

La rubia abrió la boca como un pez dos veces antes de afirmar.

-Sí…, sí soy yo.

Pansy la dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Podríamos hablar un segundo a solas?

Notaba la sorpresa y la incredulidad en la cara de la chica. !Sí, definitivamente había escogido a la más idiota!

-¡C...Claro!

-Genial- Pansy comenzó a caminar a su lado en dirección a uno de los pasillos, noto la mirada de varios chicos y sonrió para ella- Tú y yo hemos coincidido mucho en estos años.

Lavender asintió entusiasta.

-Sí, de hecho casi podemos ser amigas, porque somos del mismo año, y hemos coincidido en casi todas las clases desde entonces.- ¿A sí? Pansy apenas tenía una vaga idea de quien era ella...- Un día, en segundo, incluso me pediste que te dejara pasar para salir antes de clase.

Estaba horrorizada, ¿de verdad se acordaba de aquello? Carraspeo y sonrió gentil, como si ella también recordara aquel momento.

-Claro, el caso es Lavender que me he enterado de algo importantísimo, y creía, como amigas que somos que debía decírtelo. -Las pupilas claras de la chica se dilataron y su boca formo una ó. Daphne no se había equivocado al decirle que Brown era una chismosa. Y ahí estaba su punto débil. - Pues veras, todo el mundo comenta que Ronald Weasley está enamorado de ti.

Las redondas mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿Ron? - Pansy asintió. Casi le daba pena emparejar a la pobre estúpida con aquel anormal...- P...pero esta todo el día con Harry y Hermione, incluso he llegado a pensar que le gustaba ella...

Noto la pena en el final de la frase. Por Salazar, ¿de verdad pensaba que la sangre-sucia podía gustarle a un chico? Si era el anti-erotismo. Ningún hombre querría tocarla...

-Oh, no, no- Pansy se humedeció los labios, y sus ojos brillaron, ahora era cuando tocaba sacar su lado Slytherin- Aunque yo no descartaría que a ella le gustara él...- Lavender ahogo un grito de sorpresa- Sí, bueno ya sabes. Weasley es muy atractivo-Pansy noto como la bilis le subía a la garganta. Por Merlín luego tendría que lavarse la boca con jabón.- ¿Quién no querría estar con un ...hombre como él?

Le empezaba a dolor hasta la tripa y mal cuerpo solo de oír las mentiras que salían de su boca.

-¿Entonces crees que a Hermione le gusta Ron, pero a Ron le gusto yo?

Pansy sonrió para sí. Bravo, para ser tan estúpida lo había cogido bastante rápido.

- Eso creo...- Aquello marchaba, pensó viendo la expresión confusa de la chica.- Yo solo te aviso porque te aprecio, y porque me parece horrible que dos personas que se aman y son perfectas la una para la otra acaben separados por una vulgar s…-Se mordió el labio, delante de ella no podía sangre-sucia…-sabelotodo. Y es que, puede que Granger sea fea y carezca de clase y feminidad pero no debes olvidar que es muy lista…

Las rubias cejas hicieron un mohín.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Estoy segura que si Ron de verdad me ama Hermione no podrá hacer nada.

En verdad era estúpida…

-Por supuesto. Pero no te olvides querida de que Weasley no deja de ser un hombre…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que para retener a un hombre a tu lado tienes que darle lo que ninguna otra mujer le dé…

-¿Amor eterno?

Pero estúpida, estúpida… Solo esperaba que Weasley y esa estúpida no procrearan por el bien del mundo mágico…

-Claro, pero hay muchas… – Pansy alzo las cejas sugerente- formas de demostrarlo…

-¿Por ejemplo?

-No sé…- Pansy fingió pensar mientras intentaba calmar su furia interior a este paso tendría que hacerle un dibujo o ir directamente con ese idiota y enseñarla a qué parte de su cuerpo tenía que mostrarle atención, una arcada acudió a su garganta, Merlín, ella no quería ni imaginarse esa parte de Weasley- puede que este mal que te lo diga, o que pienses mal de mí.

-Oh, no, no, ¡yo nunca pensaría mal de ti! Por favor, Pan-¡¿pan?! Pero quien se creía que…- Todo el mundo sabe que eres perfecta- Su ira se disipo un poco, al menos sabia reconocer la verdad…- y que todos los chicos querrían ser tu novio, por favor.¡ Hare lo que sea! ¡Yo amo a Ron!

-Muy bien- Pansy desvió la mirada inocentemente y sonrió sin que la idiota la viera. Luego volvió a mirarla muy seria, intentando guardar la risa en su interior, aquello había sido increíblemente fácil- si quieres conquistar y retener a un hombre a tu lado debes conseguir que este completamente satisfecho sexualmente contigo, pero dejándole siempre con la idea de que no has dado todo de ti, que siempre podrás darle incluso un poco más la próxima vez.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron asombrados. Y se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-P…pero… p-p-pero… yo soy virgen, no tengo apenas experiencia en…. Bueno en esas cosas….

Tsk, eso ya lo sabía ella, no había más que ver como se maquillaba…Lo único bueno era que si había alguien más virgen y parada que Lavender Brown ese era Ronald Weasley… Pansy tomo aire y la miro sonriente.

-Creo que puedo darte uno o dos trucos…

* * *

><p>Hermione gruño en voz alta, se llevo las manos a la cara y se dejo caer sobre el colchón de su cama inundado de libros. Maldita sea, estúpido, estúpido Malfoy. !Y estúpida ella! ¿Por qué no se había vuelto y lo había maldecido? o mejor aun, ¿por qué no lo había golpeado?<p>

No, ella se había quedado ahí, quieta, asustada, notando su cuerpo delgado y cálido contra ella, su brazo rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola junto a él, sus labios sobre su oreja, su aliento en el cuello... El corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho... por todos los demonios, se había comportado como un conejo asustado en medio de una carretera cuando ve las luces del coche venir hacia él.

Y lo que era peor, no podía quitarse aquellas estúpidas palabras de Malfoy de la cabeza. Por supuesto que tenía una explicación racional, claro, el favor que la quería pedir debía ser contra Harry y Ron, y probablemente incluso contra ella misma, por eso nadie más le valía, porque no había nada mejor para ese hurón asqueroso que humillarlos y amargarles la existencia.

Se destapo la cara y volteo la cabeza, vio la luz filtrarse por la ventana de su habitación, el cielo azul..., pero ella no se fijaba en eso, no, ella solo podía pensar que una diminuta, casi inexistente, parte de ella se había..., bueno se había excitado con la idea de que tal vez, y solo teniendo en cuenta que era igual de probable como que el mundo se acabara mañana, ella le gustara a Draco Malfoy...

Se volvió a tapar la cara y reprimió una sonrisa de lástima consigo misma. Aquello era imposible. ¡Era Malfoy! El defensor de la sangre pura, el cretino más grande de toda la escuela, un estúpido que a pesar de tenerlo todo disfrutaba haciendo sentir mal a los demás... Probablemente para sentirse el mejor... y su blanco preferido había sido ella y sus mejores amigos... ¿Por qué iba eso a cambiar? ¿Por qué le iba a gustar ella? No era especialmente guapa, ni tenía grandes atributos que llamaran la atención de los hombres, su pelo era horrible, aunque al menos, gracias a Merlín, se había arreglado los dientes...

Suspiro, la verdad es que no había sido gracias a Merlín... Odiaba admitirlo, pero eso también había sido culpa de Malfoy... Durante su mini "cuelgue" por Malfoy cuando era una niña demasiado pequeña como para entender quien era esa sucia serpiente le había dolido cada insulto del rubio como si fuera una bofetada, a lo de la sangre sucia, o empollona, o penosa, o..., suspiro, podía pasarse a sí todo el día... El caso es que esos no le hacían tanto daño como los que la llamaban fea, los que le recordaban el horror de su pelo, sus dientes, sus cejas... Asique ella, bueno, de algo tenía que valer ser lista y estudiosa, asique decidió arreglarse los dientes.

Aun recordaba el día que le había sonreído orgullosa luciendo sus nuevos y pequeños dientes. Malfoy había alzado una ceja con desdén y había negado con la cabeza antes de insultarla de nuevo cruelmente. Desde luego no era ningún príncipe azul...

-¿Hermione?

Se alzó sentándose sobre su cama con la cara colorada, ¿por qué se sonrojaba? Nadie podía oír sus pensamientos... Además esa voz..

-¿Ginny?

La pelirroja abrió la puerta del todo y entro en el cuarto sonriéndole.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Mortificarme por culpa de Malfoy, pensó, pero por el contrario miro los libros esparcidos y mintió.

-Estudiar, ¿qué otra cosa crees que estaría haciendo?

Ginny paseo hasta su cama y se apoyo en la madera de uno de sus postes. Se cruzó de brazos y la miro atentamente, escrutiñandola..., se sentía incomoda. Y no sabía por qué, pero aquel silencio se la antojaba tenso. Abrió la boca para quejarse, o para hablar, para cualquier cosa que parase aquello, pero entonces su amiga habló.

-¿Hermione... -Pareció dudar.-te encuentras bien?

La castaña sonrió.

-Claro. Es solo que el principio de curso necesito estudiar y repasar bastante, no quiero empezar con mal pie...

Ginny rio.

-Es imposible que a ti te vaya mal en una clase.- La coleta de Ginny se movió cuando esta ladeo la cabeza risueña- Bueno excepto en adivinación...

-Eso no es una asignatura, solo son conjeturas y creencias absurdas.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices...- La vio morderse el labio, ¿qué la pasaba?- ¿qué te pareció la prueba para quidditch? Te vi en la grada.

Oh, por Morgana, seguro que ella también se había dado cuenta que había hecho trampas, por eso estaba así, ¿pero bueno es qué todo Hogwarts la había visto hacer trampas por primera vez en su vida? Suspiro, no le quedaba otra que confesar antes de que ella la descubriera y pasara semejante vergüenza...

-Eh... bueno... la verdad es que... al principio solo pretendía animar a Ron...ya sabes lo mucho, muchísimo, que deseaba que le cogieran..., asique yo fui allí, y bueno... entonces estaba ese creído allí y... bueno la verdad es que no lo pensé, todo paso muy rápido... de verdad que... no lo volveré a hacer, aunque no puedo decir que lo lamente, creo que él se lo ha ganado. Y no negare- se humedeció los labios nerviosa- que a una parte de mi le gusto lo que hice, ya sabes por una vez simplemente no pensé. Y- Vio los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de su amiga y como el color de su cara desaparecía por momentos-Oh, pero no es que vaya a tener ninguna adicción en hacer ese tipo de cosas, te lo prometo. Solo fue esa vez. Y de verdad que fue solo por verle feliz...

Ginny estaba al borde del colapso mental, acababa de decirle que había estado con Draco para hacerle feliz...y que la había gustado... ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirla? Por todos los hipogrifos del mundo, era Malfoy. Ese aspirante a mortifago que se dedicaba a hacer infeliz a todo el universo.

Estaba dispuesta a admitir que era... medianamente atractivo, y seguro de sí mismo, demasiado quizás, y era rico, pero nada de eso era suficiente como para que Hermione le perdonara todos aquellos años de dolor e insultos. ¡Se debía haber vuelto loca! Al principio no lo había creído, había pensado que Harry y su hermano exageraban como siempre y solo quería molestarlos por chismosos, pero entonces había recordado la conversación con ella. Esa " hipotética" situación donde dos personas que se odiaban se besaban... y el miedo la habían colapsado, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser... ¡Pero era!

Trago saliva con dificultad y al abrir la boca tomo aire, lo necesitaba, la miro una vez más.

-Bueno al menos eres consciente de que está mal, y de que no deberías volver a hacerlo.

Hermione asintió apenada y Ginny sintió una punzada de remordimientos. Hermione nunca había hecho nada malo a nadie, siempre estaba ahí para todos, los había salvado más veces de las que podía recordar, le debían tanto..., pero ella nunca se quería el mérito, más allá de lo puramente académico. Ella nunca quería nada..., nunca se saltaba las reglas, nunca hacia nada...malo. Ella era suficientemente lista como para saber quién y cómo era Malfoy... si aun así, a ella le apetecía pasar un rato con él..., por mucho que pensara que era una traición a Harry, no podría decirla nada. Tampoco era como si se fuera a casar con él. Claro, no tenían una relación, puede que lo único que la gustara a Hermione de Malfoy era su condición de prohibido. Además la acababa de decir que nunca más lo volvería hacer y todo el mundo podía cometer un error, hasta Hermione Granger.

Ginny tomo aire y sonrió a su amiga.

-¿Vamos juntas al gran salón?

* * *

><p>Harry seguía mirándolo fijamente, a él no le engañaba con ese aspecto de despreocupado, algo tramaba, estaba claro, desde que lo habían visto en el callejón lo había visto todo claro. Malfoy era, o al menos trabajaba con los Mortífagos. Tenía que averiguar que tramaba, no podía dejarle salirse con la suya.<p>

-¿Harry?- El moreno salió de su ensoñación.- ¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Qué? Yo..., lo lamento Ron, estaba pensando y...

Ron se había vuelto siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Otra vez él? Harry, en serio, es solo un gilipollas no la mano derecha de - bajo la voz hasta un susurro cómplice- quien tú ya sabes.

-Pero...

-No, Harry. Déjalo ya, a mí también me cae como una patada el idiota ese. Pero obviamente no está tramando nada especial, más allá de jodernos la vida.

-Pero nosotros le...

-Que no Harry, tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar y hacer que vigilar a Malfoy.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron, y su boca se convirtió en una fina línea forzada.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué puede haber más importante que destruir a Vol...A quien tú ya sabes?

Ron rodo los ojos y se inclino en la mesa.

-Vivir Harry, eso es más importante.

-No viviremos mucho si él sigue ahí fuera.

-¡Por eso! ¿Y si no le vencemos? Me niego pasar los últimos momentos de mi vida siguiendo los pasos de Malfoy, quiero una vida normal, ser un adolescente normal, quiero estar con chicas.

-Oh, así que es eso. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por eso?

-¿Por qué tú no lo estás?

-Porque ...-Harry abrió la boca varias veces intentando encontrar un motivo valido, pero la verdad era que a él también le preocupaba no estar viviendo su vida normalmente, él nunca había podido vivir una vida normal, había tenido una infancia de mierda encerrado en un armario, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida era Hogwarts, y lo cierto era que aun así, desde que estaba allí, no había tenido una adolescencia normal, siempre había algún peligro que le acechaba, y eso era lo que Ron no entendía, o no quería entender. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse de banalidades cuando Voldemort estaba más fuerte que nunca? Eso no significaba que no le gustaran las chicas, había estado enamorado de Cho, y había disfrutado cada beso que había dado y a cada chica que había tocado, aunque no eran muchas, pero... siempre tenía que estar alerta... quizás por eso sus relaciones no funcionaban...¿Quién iba a aguantar eso?-No sé Ron, quizás porque me preocupo por sobrevivir.

-¿Y de qué vale sobrevivir si no vives? -Ron negó con la cabeza y se estiro de nuevo en su dila- He tomado una decisión Harry, voy a vivir.

-Ya estas vivo Ron, deberías preocuparte de...

-Voy a buscar una chica. Una buena chica, ya sabes, quiero besos, sexo, amor. La chica con la que más tiempo he pasado es con Hermione, y Merlín sabe, que casi no se la puede considerar una chica.

Harry alzo los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a su Hermione y a Ginny tras Ron, por los ojos enfadados de esta última y tristes de la primera no le quedaba ninguna duda de que lo habían oído.

-Ron...

-No Harry, lo digo en serio, ya sabes tener a Hermione como amiga es genial, pero en serio ¿para qué fijarse en ella? ¡Si ella solo fija en los libros!

-Ron...-Harry alzo más al voz

-No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, -Ron bufo con sorna- y tú preocupado por lo que Malfoy pudiera querer de ella... por favor... seamos serios Malfoy es un gilipollas y Hermione... bueno creo que con que uno de nosotros muera virgen bas...

-¡RON!

Los ojos claros de Ron comprendieron de golpe porque su amigo chillaba y miraba hacia el suelo, Harry lo noto, todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tenso.

-¿Esta detrás de mi verdad?

-Sí. Estúpido- la voz de Ginny sonaba peligrosamente solemne- estamos. Detrás de ti.

-Mátame Harry, antes de que lo hagan ellas.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo tendrías merecido.

Alzo los ojos y vio las lagrimas correr por las mejillas de su amiga.

-Her...- la castaña se volvió antes de que acabara su nombre y salió corriendo del comedor. Harry se levantó y salió tras ella.- ¡Hermione! ¡Espera!- llego hasta ella, y la tomo del brazo, los rizos de Hermione giraron antes que ella cuando le dio la vuelta y por un momento le taparon la cara, casi hubiera preferido que hubiera seguido siendo así, porque cuando vio su cara el corazón se le contrajo, tenía los ojos y la punta de la nariz rojas, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados. - Ron es idiota, Herms.

-N..no. Tiene razón. Sé que es lo que todos pensáis. Pero aun así..., yo pensé..., que él... que yo...

Harry no pudo evitarlo, la abrazo intentando consolarla, Ron era idiota si no veía lo que ella valía. Aunque él siempre habría creído que si lo veía, solo que era... bueno, era Ron, solo esperaba que algún día le dijera a Hermione lo que sentía, porque se notaba de lejos que se ponía celoso si cualquier chico intentaba acercarse a ella...

-No es verdad Herms, eres preciosa, y no vas a ... -Vaya, se le hacía muy difícil hablar de vírgenes o sexo con ella...dudo un segundo- No tiene razón.

Se separó de ella un paso para mirarla a los ojos, tenía esos enormes ojos marrones cristalinos y sonrosados por el llanto, pero al menos asentía débilmente con la cabeza. Él corazón se le paro en aquel momento, ¿Cómo podía dudar de lo hermosa que era? Abrió la boca de nuevo para preguntárselo, pero unos pasos rápidos y fuertes tras ellos le sorprendieron, volvió la vista, McGonagall se dirigía segura hacia ellos. Noto como Hermione se limpiaba rápidamente la cara.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Potter- Saludo la maestra cuando estuvo a escaso un metro de ello, sus ojos se fijaron serios en Hermione- Creo que debería ir a lavarse la cara señorita Granger no tiene buen aspecto.

-Claro. Luego nos vemos Harry.

Harry no quería dejarla ir así. Pero parecía no tener otra alternativa, la miro alejarse con un sentimiento de angustia, no le gustaba verla sufrir, no se lo merecía. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Ron sobre…

-Señor Potter, el profesor Dumbledore, quiere verle. Tiene algo muy importante que tratar con usted. Acompáñeme.

Harry asintió solemne y camino por los pasillos en absoluto silencio al lado de McGonagall, ¿Qué querría el director? ¿Se trataría de Voldemort? Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, aun recordaba aquel sueño antes de volver a Hogwarts, y luego a Dumbledore reclutando al profesor Slughorn.

-He visto su horario de clases señor Potter- Sus ojos verdes miraron la cara ajada de la profesora- No he podido darme cuenta de que no ha cogido Pociones avanzadas.

Un leve rubor le quemo los pómulos, no, no es que no lo hubiera cogido, es que Snape le había negado entrar con las notas que había tenido. Odiaba a Severus Snape, él no le había hecho nada, sin embargo, siempre, había sido tremendamente injusto con él. No sabía porque nadie le creía, pero estaba seguro que el odio de Snape hacia él tenía mucho que ver con que el oscuro profesor servía en el bando del señor oscuro.

-No, me temo que mis notas en pociones no son lo suficientemente buenas…

McGonagall se detuvo ante la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore y negó con la cabeza.

-Tonterías. Déjemelo a mí, a partir de mañana mismo usted y el señor Weasley- Alzo los ojos al decir el nombre de ron como si se antiguase ante algún dios.- asistirán como alumnos a las clases del profesor Slughorn.

* * *

><p>Los ojos grises de Draco seguían fijos en las dos comadrejas que seguían discutiendo, y una leve sonrisa malévola cruzo su rostro, aquello era genial, había visto a Granger entrar con la pequeña comadreja y detenerse a la espalda de Weasley, algo muy malo debía haber dicho, porque el rostro de la castaña se había vuelto tan pálido como el suyo, y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. ¡Bravo! ¡Ese era la estúpida comadreja que él conocía! Ahora solo faltaba que empezara a salir con la idiota que Pansy había buscado y estaría totalmente fuera de la ecuación.<p>

Sonrió más abiertamente recordando el momento de la salida de la biblioteca, como había sentido contraerse su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, como su pelo le había hecho cosquillas en la mejilla al bajar la cabeza. Aquello iba muy bien…

-¿Estás pensando en mí?

Draco se volvió hacia su derecha donde Pansy acababa de sentarse y tomaba unas uvas con claras invitaciones sexuales. Negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba disfrutando de la estampida de la estúpida de Granger y el idiota de Potter siguiéndola.

Pansy sonrió.

-Siempre he pensado que hacen una bonita pareja.

Una ceja rubia se alzó inquisidora. ¿Potter y Granger? El asco recorrió sus entrañas. Menos mal que sabía que aquello no pasaría nunca, que realmente la horrible sabelotodo acabaría con el idiota de Ronald Weasley y San Potter con la hermana del idiota. Oh, por Merlín ¿Qué clase de futuro le esperaba al mundo mágico si la mitad de él acababan siendo Weasley?

-¿Bonita?

Pansy asintió.

-Si ya sabes, dejemos que la chusma y los impuros y mestizos se aparen entre ellos…-Draco asintió, sí, en eso tenía razón.- Y hablando de chusma… Ya he cumplido mi parte. Y, oh, ha sido horrible tener que relacionarme con esa gente Draco.

Malfoy asintió satisfecho y miro de nuevo al idiota del pelirrojo que ahora se levantaba molesto de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigía a la salida.

-Merecerá la pena, Pansy, confía en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues hasta aquí. Perdón de nuevo por tardar, pero llevábamos retraso, y además en este fic los capítulos son muy largos ^.^ esperemos que os guste. Ya nos diréis. <strong>

**Un abrazo a todos. **

**Y prometemos no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo. **

**PD: Si hay alguna falta o error lo lamentamos, es que las prisas nunca fueron buenas. **


End file.
